


Kidnapped

by SecretEmerald



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Mute!Cas, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Piss, Piss kink, Pissing During Sex, Pissing in a towel, Rimming, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting, angel!cas - Freeform, lap wetting, pissing inside, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEmerald/pseuds/SecretEmerald
Summary: Castiel is a stormcloud angel, built for filling clouds and sleeping. His life gets flipped upside down when demons kidnap him from the Heavens and sell him to a human named Dean Winchester.Mostly just a lot of piss and smut. Some plot, but not a lot.Tags will be added as chapters are added.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 71
Kudos: 208





	1. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean strikes a deal with Crowley to purchase a stormcloud angel. #cloudpissing

**Chapter 1:**

_Kidnapped_

* * *

Humans are fascinating creatures, never ceasing to amaze him. That’s why Crowley loves doing business with them. He has a little advantage though; demonic intuition. It gives him the ability to read people, their sins and sexual desires laid out before him like an open book. He’s never lost a sale and, how could he? With a glimpse at their innermost desires, Crowley can pick out the perfect type of angel to meet each of his clients needs. And it’s no different for the human that was standing before him right now. 

His name is Dean Winchester and he is pretty to look at. Much more attractive than most of the humans Crowley deals with regularly. It makes him want to flirt a little, get inside his head. He can tell two distinctive things about Dean right from the start. 

First, he is struggling with his sexuality, and, second, he has a pretty serious piss kink. 

_‘Typical human,_ _’_ Crowley thinks, nearly rolling his eyes at how easy humans are to decode. Now all he has to do is test these theories and make sure his intuition is correct. This is his favorite part. 

“So, what do you want,” Crowley finally asks, sounding bored. He’s sitting in one of Dean’s kitchen chairs, stretching his legs out in front of him. “You must have summoned me for a reason.” 

“I want an angel,” Dean answers, keeping his eyes hidden like he’s ashamed to meet Crowley’s gaze. It just makes Crowley smirk deeper. Perhaps this is Dean’s first time summoning and speaking with a demon? 

“I assume you have money,” Crowley asked, turning his body toward the human. “Angels are hard to catch. It’s an expensive job.” 

Dean points to the suitcase sitting on the table between them. 

Crowley’s eyes fall upon it and he slowly leans forward, opening it up. He is greeted by several rows of Benjamin Franklin’s face frowning up at him. The sight takes his breath away and Crowley thirsts with greed over the money before him. 

After a few seconds, he clears his throat, closing the suitcase lid and locking it shut. He pushes the money away from him like he doesn’t want it anymore. He does, of course, but he can’t take the money until the transaction is complete. 

He turns back toward Dean, examining him again before deciding to bite down on one of his weaknesses. 

“I can’t guarantee the gender of your angel,” Crowley says in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Dean frowns, crossing his arms across his chest and lifting his chin almost threateningly. 

“I’m giving you all this money and you can’t catch what I want? I want a woman.” 

Crowley tuts, leaning back in his chair. He rests his elbow on the table, pressing his fingers to his mouth as it morphs into a smirk. He could see right through Dean, but the human is stubborn. 

Crowley huffs, playing irritated. 

“The easiest angel to catch is the stormcloud angel,” Crowley said, switching to business. “They create rain by filling up the clouds.” 

Dean nods, listening. 

“Most of them are male.” 

Dean’s frown deepens, anger filling his entire body. Crowley isn’t usually intimidated by humans, but this one looks pretty powerful. 

Crowley’s afraid he might lose him. He can’t have Dean back out of the deal, so he quickly comes up with a plan. He'll try poking at Dean’s other weakness... 

Watersports. 

He plays it off like he’s trying to convince Dean not to buy the angel. A little... reverse psychology never hurt. 

“They often need to be housebroken, just like any pet” Crowley states, avoiding Dean’s eyes as he provides this information. “and it’s said to be pretty hard to teach them to use the toilet.” 

The human starts blushing all down his neck, and Crowley’s eyebrows raise. 

Time to push a little harder. 

“Clouds are soft and what they’re used to. So, they’re known to piss on soft fabrics, like blankets, shirts... couch cushions. Anything soft. They’re notorious bedwetters because all they do is piss and sleep.” 

Dean looks like he’s sweating, licking his lips and slowly nodding his head to Crowley’s words. His eyes are far away, likely imagining everything Crowley is telling him... Then his eyebrows come together, furrowing deeply. 

“Can you... diaper them,” Dean suddenly asked, making Crowley chuckle. He had the human hooked. 

“When it’s yours, you can do what you want with it,” Crowley says and he watches as hot embarrassment plays across Dean’s face, staining his skin red with blush. If Crowley had a heart, he might find it cute. 

“I’m just making you aware now, they are a very _wet_ pet.” 

Dean swallows thickly, nodding his head. 

“I understand.” 

Crowley eyes Dean closely, deciding to torture him a little further. 

“There will be no refunds if you can’t potty train your new pet,” Crowley says with finality. “Once they get pulled out of heaven they can’t return. So, he’s yours for life.” 

Dean is nodding still, taking in the information as Crowley speaks to him. 

“But, don’t worry too much about potty training them. Their piss is pure rainwater, completely clean. It shouldn’t stain and most clients claim that it dries faster than normal. It will likely pee all over the house and you won’t even notice.” 

Dean swallows thickly. “Okay, alright, I get it. They piss a lot.” 

“Yes,” Crowley says and smiles when Dean rolls his eyes. “So, you still want one?” 

Dean is quiet for a long moment, then sighs. “Yeah.” 

“Even if it’s a male,” Crowley counters. 

Dean frowns again, his nostrils flaring with anger, but then he shifts into embarrassment as conflict plays across his face. 

Crowley examines his nails, giving the human enough time to sort through his emotions. 

“You can’t back out of a deal with a demon,” Crowley finally says. 

“Yes,” Dean finally sighs, “Fine, even if it’s a male.” 

“Alright,” Crowley says, taking Dean’s hand and shaking it while flashing his black eyes at him. “I’ll swing by with your angel in a few days.” 

With one last smirk at the human, he disappears. 

* * *

Castiel is stretched out in the heavens, his body sprawled out across a thick, cottony, white cloud. His wings are unfurled behind him, laying across his back with the tips hanging over the edge of the clouds. 

He’s been here for hours, sleeping deeply. 

His skin is bathed with sunlight, giving him a golden glow. He loves the light covering his arms and legs, warming him from the tops of his thighs all the way down to the bottom of his feet. 

Castiel sighs contently, melting even deeper into the fibers of the cloud all around him, feeling it mesh perfectly to his body. It’s like he’s floating on nothing, his body is perfectly supported and completely at ease. Not a worry in the world. 

Slowly, he drifts toward the earth. 

It’s spring time on the planet. The air is crisp and blows a gentle breeze through Cas’ hair, making it dance across his forehead as he relaxes. 

Cas shifts, recognizing the heavy weight in his bladder and frowns. He’s been ignoring his need for a while and he’s getting a little desperate. The increasing weight in his groin is starting to make him squirm. 

He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes, then he reaches into his short white toga and pulls his dick out of his underwear. 

He situates himself, scooting up close, and, holding himself steady, presses his dick deep within the fibers of the cloud. 

He shudders, overcome by the softness that suddenly surrounds him. It’s instinctual and deeply familiar, making his dick tingle and twitch with absolute need. Within seconds he is spilling over, slowly filling the cloud with a constant stream of piss. 

Castiel sighs deeply, sinking into the cloud, melting into the warmth of the cottony fibers that surround him. The heat swells and squeezes against his dick, making it harden as Cas drains. 

The longer Cas pisses the more the cloud starts to rumble with thunder. Then, he hears the familiar rush of rain as the cloud opens up beneath him and starts to rain upon the earth in a sudden downpour. Clearly, it couldn't hold all the water Cas is giving it. Cas moans out in bliss, breathing in the heavy petrichor as the clouds around him seem to ignite, opening up with showers. 

He spreads his thighs, pushing even deeper into the cloud, before languidly rutting his hips. Pleasure crawls up his spine and the cloud becomes electrified by the friction Cas is creating. 

Every thrust into his cloud feels amazing. It’s tight and hot all around his dick, squeezing and vibrating with each roll of thunder that rolls through. It’s hot and perfect and he can hardly take it. 

He’s sensitive. 

Within seconds, Cas is cumming into the rain cloud, gasping out in pure bliss. The storm that he has created has blessed him, giving him a little reward for doing his job. 

Cas trembles, a little oversensitive as the cloud beneath him begins to hail. He shivers as everything becomes colder around him, but it reminds him of the need still laying in his bladder. His blessing had distracted him, he still had a little more to give. 

Cas relaxes back down into the cloud, spreading his legs once more. With a slow shudder, he’s pissing, filling the cloud once again. Everything quickly warms back up, engulfing Cas in sensual heat. He’s so relaxed he can barely keep his eyes open. 

The new heat makes the hail stop, the cloud returning to a steady downpour. 

Finally, Cas runs dry, dripping to a stop. 

With a happy little smile, Cas pulls out and tucks himself back into his toga. He’s content, sated and sleepy. Ready to return to his nap. 

Cas stretches back out, lying back against his cloud. Suddenly, he’s hurtling toward Earth. The cloud beneath him just _disappeared_ , as if done by magic. 

Castiel instinctively spreads his large, white wings. Just as he is about to flap and stabilize himself, a sharp jolt cuts right through his feathers, sending a harsh pain through his entire body. 

He’s been shot! 

He’s under attack! 

Castiel is a stormcloud angel, built for filling clouds and sleeping... He has no chance of winning in a fight! He’s falling through the sky, headed right for his Father’s creation at top speed! 

Castiel tries to call out for help, but he has no voice to do so. Stormcloud angels are mute. He tries to spread his wings again, but the pain is too great. Helpless to save himself, the angel hurtles to the ground. 

The impact sends pain ringing all through Cas’ body. All he can do is groan out in pain as it writhes through him. He tries to get his bearings, tries to fight against the harsh spinning in his brain, but he can’t recover before he’s suddenly being swallowed up into a thick, black cloth. 

The moment the fabric touches him; he knows. It’s marked with angel weakening sigils. He can neither move nor fight his way out. Castiel goes still, trying to keep calm as voices start speaking to each other. 

“We’ll make a fortune off this one,” a man says, snickering. His voice sounds venomous and seems to writhe like a snake. Only demons sound so vile and impure. Cas can’t understand their language at all, he only knows Enochian. 

“Crowley is going to be so pleased.” 

Cas has to get out of here. He has to break free. If he’s been kidnapped by demons then they might drag him to Hell. Any creature that enters Hell is never allowed back into the Heavens again. 

Cas struggles, but no matter what he does he is unable to break free of the sack. When he moves or squirms too much the demons beat him, causing great harm to his already rattled body. 

The bag stops Cas from healing himself, he has no access to his grace whatsoever. The fall has done considerable damage to his body. He tries straining, forcing it to work, but nothing happens. The symbols on the bag are too strong. 

He has no choice but to give up. 

With nothing but darkness and the gentle bouncing of the bag all around him, Cas finds himself lulled off to sleep, hoping that somehow this is all a nightmare he’d soon wake up from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was featured on The Podcast w/ Benefits! I was able to sit down with two very open-minded guys and talk about my journey with Watersports and give some behind the scenes details about this fanfic! If you're interested in listening, it's free!! Links below to the website or other listening platforms!
> 
> More Than Friends website:  
> https://mtfproductions.com/more-than-friends/2020/11/18/the-podcast-w-benefits-episode-2-is-available-now
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/episode/6yJJPxQi5cAh78ZsA5wjQO?si=jStNZffjQzC_i7QVJY5OyQ
> 
> Apple Podcasts Link: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-podcast-w-benefits/id1539335149?i=1000499247683
> 
> Also, go support my beta Mary here on A03 at unanimous_anonymous or on Tumblr under the same name!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unanimous-anonymous
> 
> If you wanna message me and just say hi, give me some ideas for the story or share some feedback in a more private place, I'm SupernaturalEmerald on Tumblr and I'm always open to talk!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/supernaturalemerald


	2. Pissing the Royal Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Castiel wakes up in hell. #CarpetWetting

**Chapter 2:**

_Pissing the Royal Carpet_

* * *

“Boss,” one of the demons shouts, startling Castiel awake. “We caught one!” 

Castiel quivers as he comes to his senses. 

How could he let himself fall asleep like that?! He’s been kidnapped by demons! He has to get out of here! 

Cas starts thrashing against the bag that holds him. Anxiety runs through his veins. He can hardly breathe, hardly think. He’s about to suffocate. He needs out! 

“Feisty little thing, isn’t it?” 

He can’t understand anything that’s being said, to him the words all sound like gibberish. 

Castiel grunts loudly, his body suddenly going still. One of the demons elbows him through the bag, hitting him hard in the stomach. Suddenly, Cas remembers why he gave up trying to fight in the first place. 

Thick pain throbs through his core, making him much more aware of the amount of liquid in his bladder. Cas slowly rubs his hand along his lower belly, shuddering at how swollen he is. His skin is taut, his bladder a hard bulge beneath his fingers. The pressure of his own hand against his bladder is enough to make Cas suck air in through his teeth. 

How long had he been asleep? How long has he been away from the clouds?! 

Cas tries to find his breathing, tries to take steady breaths, but he’s terrified. He has no idea where he is anymore, all he wants is to get out of this bag. 

“All right, let’s see it.” 

His prayer is seemingly answered because Cas’ world immediately turns upside down and he is dumped out of the bag and onto the floor. As soon as Castiel hits the pavement, he knows he’s in Hell. 

There are voices, souls, screaming out in anguish all around him. There’s a thick scent of smoke hanging in the air, reeking like flames and flesh. Cas can sense the pain and torment going on all around him and he panics, arms wrapping around himself in pure fright. 

He’s never felt so uncomfortable before, but now he’s in full panic mode. There are thick brick walls around him, dark heavy ceilings above him and the fire burning in the nearby fireplace smothers him in heat, making him sweat. He can hardly breathe. 

It’s dark and claustrophobic, and Cas hates it. 

He’s in Hell. 

Castiel glances back over his shoulders, nearly sobbing at the sight that greets him. 

His once pure, white wings are now an inky black; completely scorched. His beautiful, white feathers... Gone. Blackened by the flames of Hell. His left wing is bleeding and ripped right through, grace that has leaked out is now shining around the wound. 

He’s got to get out of here. 

He’s got to return to the clouds, start doing his job again. He just wants his life to return to normal. He squeezes his thighs together and tries to keep from hyperventilating. 

He’s in Hell! 

The next thing Cas knows, two large demons are upon him, forcing him down to the floor. They’re holding him against the pavement, nearly squashing him with their weight as they string up his wings, wrapping them up with thick, heavy, angel-weakening chains. 

Cas can only struggle beneath them, wriggling in fear and weeping silently. It hurts, the demons are yanking his wings every which way, ruffling and smothering his feathers into tight, constricting chains. 

Once Cas’ wings are completely wrapped shut, they yank Cas’ onto his knees and handcuff his wrists together. The demons grab him by the arms and drag him to the foot of Crowley’s throne and force him to bow. 

A thick wave of disgust rushes through him, nearly making him sick. He’s an angel of the Lord, yet here he is, bowing before the King of Hell. 

He would never be able to return to Heaven... 

He’s lost everything... 

“What do you think, sir,” one of the demons asks, looking to Crowley for approval. 

Crowley smirks from ear to ear and Cas hunkers down as Crowley regards him. 

He sinks further into the red, shag carpet beneath him, feeling the fabric rub against his knees and all down his legs. The softness is familiar and comforting and Cas wants to sink into it, just like he would a cloud. 

Suddenly he’s hyperaware of his bladder, feeling it pulse. It’s tingling for attention, causing Cas to gasp and squeeze his thighs together at the alarming need suddenly running through him. 

He gasps deeply, dancing around and grabbing himself through his toga to relieve some of the pressure. He’s never felt this before, never been this full. Whenever he’s needed to drain in the past, he’s always been around a cloud he can empty into. Now, he’s restrained, chained up on the floors of Hell. He’s got nowhere to go... 

Cas gasped, sinking further into the floor as another wave of desperation runs through him. His body is screaming at him, demanding that he find somewhere to piss. 

Would it really be so bad to piss on Crowley’s carpet? It’s thick and cushiony against his legs and Cas wants to sink down into it and soak it. 

He whines. 

Crowley raises from his throne, walking a slow, steady circle around Castiel, examining him as if he were some kind of precious material. Cas just whimpers, shifting from knee to knee, trying not to piss himself. He’s starting to leak right into his own hand and he can’t stop it from coming out. 

He tries to breathe, tries to stay calm. He can’t humiliate himself further. He can’t piss himself while Crowley is _looking_ at him. Cas struggles, squeezing his muscles as hard as he can, fighting back the flood. 

Several short dribbles fall between his legs. There’s a smothering heat growing between his thighs, spreading hot and heavy across his toga. He leaks against the floor in short bursts, piss falling to the carpet below him. 

He wants to soak it so badly; all he can think about is sinking down into the carpet like it’s a cloud, spreading his legs and letting it come. His dribbles turn into a thicker stream, forcing its way out and wetting his upper thighs. Cas shivers, body going still. 

He sinks to the floor and spreads his legs, giving in to temptation. Castiel sighs and then he’s pissing, completely losing to his need as it starts to flow out of him full force. 

Cas sinks back against his heels, sighing in bliss. He spreads his legs wide open, letting the piss race out of him, coming just as hard and as fast as it can. 

Humiliation rushes through his veins, coloring his cheeks hot with embarrassment. This is the first accident he’s had since his youth and he absolutely can’t stop it. His muscles just won’t hold back anymore; it feels way too good to let it go. 

He pants out in bliss, gasping and shivering as he loses it all over Crowley’s carpet. He’s going so fast that it’s not soaking into the floor but rather, it’s creating a large puddle that sits on top, slowly seeping in and dying the red fabric darker. 

Cas lifts his eyes, finding Crowley’s gaze. The demon is watching him, regarding him with pure lust. It makes Cas’ skin crawl. 

A dirty little thought runs through his head. 

He’s soiling the throne of Hell... 

He’s pissing on the King’s throne, staining his royal carpet. 

Crowley has taken everything from him and ruined his life... at least he gets to piss all over Crowley’s floor. 

At least he gets a little revenge. 

* * *

“Damn, angels... always pissing themselves,” Crowley mutters, feeling a little bit drunk with lust. 

The angel is beautiful. He stares up at Crowley with big blue eyes, squirming around and whimpering like a lost pup as a puddle spreads across Crowley’s new carpet. 

It _is_ a stormcloud angel; he should’ve expected this. 

What he hadn’t expected was to be so drawn to the sight of it, so aroused by his performance. 

Castiel isn’t the first stormcloud angel to piss on his rug, but it is the first time Crowley couldn’t look away. 

Cas’ eyes are glazed over in pleasure and he’s leaned back on his heels as he floods, pissing all over himself. It comes right through his sewn in underwear in a thick, clear stream and with the way Cas holds his skirt up, it’s pouring out of him as if his clothing weren’t even there. 

Most stunning is the way he stares up at Crowley as he covers the carpet. He keeps gasping, moaning with what little voice he has as he drains, refusing to stop until he’s empty. 

“Filthy little thing,” Crowley scolds, shaking his head in disbelief. How could a creature of God be so lewd? 

Finally, the angel seems to run dry, dripping to a stop. 

Crowley chuckles, mojoing his arousal away. He can’t afford to start touching the product now; no, he’ll leave that to Dean Winchester. There’s no way he’ll pass up the angel after he sees a performance like that. The only thing Crowley had to do is ensure that Cas wets himself while the transaction takes place. 

Crowley walks over to a nearby table lined with syringes. He picks one up off the table and carries it over to Castiel, who was still crouched over his quickly drying puddle. 

He grabs Cas by the hair at the back of his scalp, holds him still and presses the needle into his skin, dumping a cocktail of drugs into his system. There; that should knock him out for a good 12 hours or so... Should be plenty of time for his bladder to fill and cause an accident while Crowley introduces him to Dean. 

Crowley watches as Cas tries to fight against the effect of the drugs, but the angel can’t keep his eyes open. Within minutes he passes out. 

Crowley smirks, and snaps his fingers, urging his demons to come forward, grab Castiel and then throw him back into the large black sack. 

“Report back to me in 12 hours,” Crowley instructs, receiving a nod from both of his loyal demons. “We got a delivery to make.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was featured on The Podcast w/ Benefits! I was able to sit down with two very open-minded guys and talk about my journey with Watersports and give some behind the scenes details about this fanfic! If you're interested in listening, it's free!! Links below to the website or other listening platforms!
> 
> More Than Friends website:  
> https://mtfproductions.com/more-than-friends/2020/11/18/the-podcast-w-benefits-episode-2-is-available-now
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/episode/6yJJPxQi5cAh78ZsA5wjQO?si=jStNZffjQzC_i7QVJY5OyQ
> 
> Apple Podcasts Link: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-podcast-w-benefits/id1539335149?i=1000499247683
> 
> Also, go support my beta Mary here on A03 at unanimous_anonymous or on Tumblr under the same name!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unanimous-anonymous
> 
> If you wanna message me and just say hi, give me some ideas for the story or share some feedback in a more private place, I'm SupernaturalEmerald on Tumblr and I'm always open to talk!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/supernaturalemerald


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Cas is finally introduced to Dean and what will be his new home. #lapwetting #spanking

**Chapter 3:**

_Punishment_

* * *

“It’s a man,” a deep voice calls out. 

He sounds gruff, irritated, but somehow the sound of his voice is soothing. It’s enough to pull Cas back into consciousness, anchoring him to the room he’s swirling around in. His wings twitch, trying to expand and stabilize him, but all they do is rattle the chains they’re wrapped up in. 

_Chains._ Cas remembers chains. He got them in Hell when the demons held him down and wrapped him up. Then, Crowley drugged him. 

“I was really hoping for a chick with big white wings... This... his wings aren’t even white.” 

Castiel’s eyes open and he would swear that the room was swaying back and forth. He fights against a wave of nausea and tries not to vomit. 

The ground is hard beneath him, but it’s not the stone floors of Hell... There are no voices screaming, no torment... Where is he? 

“He’s been to Hell,” Crowley suddenly speaks and all the hair on Cas’ body stands up in fright. “That scorches their wings.” 

Cas blinks slowly, trying to get his eyes to focus. There’s pain all throughout his body from the twisted way he’s lying on the floor, and he wonders if he were dumped out here just like he was dumped out in Hell. He shifts rigidly, pain spiking through his lower stomach and squeezing through his lower back. 

The spinning room comes to a slow and steady stop as Cas raises his head, pushing himself up off the floor into a sitting position. Another wave of nausea runs through him just from shifting his body, but he’s quickly coming out of the fog that the drugs have left him in. 

He grips his stomach, trying to understand the pain there when suddenly Crowley is grabbing him and yanking him up off the floor. It happens so fast that Cas gets motion-sick and fight back the urge to throw up. Crowley is sitting down on a couch and he pulls Cas to stand before him, placing his hands on Castiel’s hips to hold him still. 

It’s not like Cas can go anywhere, the heavy chains on his back are enough to keep him grounded while a wave of dizziness runs through him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” 

“Had to drug him,” Crowley answers. “Don’t want the little bird escaping, do we?” 

Cas tries to understand the words being exchanged, but it’s all nonsense to him. Instead, all he can focus on is the pain in his lower belly, refusing to go away. His mind is still so foggy, he doesn’t understand the heavy weight he feels pressing down on his groin. 

He shifts, trying to find comfort. 

“Look at him, Dean,” Crowley muses, and the human that has been pacing around finally comes to a stop, turning to face Cas. 

It’s the first time Cas has really seen a human this close and the one before him is beautiful. He’s got warm, tan skin. His eyes are deep forest green, just like the trees Castiel used to fly above, and he stands tall, his shoulders thrown back in a quiet kind of confidence. He’s frowning at Cas, but that seems to only bring attention to his plush, pouted lips. Cas stares at him in wonder, ogling him a little bit, but he can’t help it. He’s captivated by Dean’s soul... It shines like a priceless gemstone of purity and the sight of it is taking Cas’ breath away. 

For a long time, the two just look at each other. The human seems deeply troubled as terror plays across his face. He looks lost, broken, _hungry_ and there is longing pouring off of him that Cas can almost feel. He squints at Dean in confusion, trying to understand the conflict on his face. 

It’s then that Crowley decides to reach around Cas and undo his toga, pulling it open to reveal his body to the human. Cas tries to cover himself, but his hands are still cuffed together in front of him, making them useless. 

What is this? It’s like he’s on display and Crowley is the one showing him off. It’s like Cas is an item and Crowley is trying to get Dean to buy. 

Cas shifts back and forth, trying to ease the pain in his stomach when suddenly things start to make sense. His legs start wobbling as he realizes just how full his bladder is. He has no idea how long he’s been unconscious, but it feels like he hasn’t gone in _ages._ Cas is startled by the sheer amount of liquid in his bladder. His groin is heavy, his dick a little bit hard with desperation. 

Cas gasps silently and clenches his fists. Now that he understands his need it’s all he can think about. He’s on the verge of dripping into his toga and wetting himself just like he did in Hell. He bites his bottom lip, dancing in place to push his need away. 

“He’s a virgin,” Crowley whispers. His fingers curling tighter around Cas’ hips as he starts to squirm. 

“I don’t care,” Dean snaps. Cas can tell that Dean is angry, it’s written clearly all over his face. “I don’t want him. I’m not gay.” 

“Dean, you agreed,” Crowley reminds. 

The human huffs loudly, looking across the room. His throat bobs as he swallows thickly. Cas watches his jaw flex as he grits his teeth together. 

Cas shifts in his handcuffs, but he doesn't want to grab himself in front of the two other men. He struggles to keep from leaking and would swear that he can feel urine making its way down his shaft. His muscles are still weak from the drugs, he’s not really able to fight it. 

Now, Crowley is grabbing him again, yanking Cas down and forcing him to bend across his lap. Cas’ face hits the couch cushion and he gasps as a hard wave of desperation twists through him. Several hot drops of piss leak into his toga and Cas squeezes hard, locking up his muscles to keep from leaking further. 

Hot embarrassment flows through Castiel’s veins, making his cheeks darken with blush. He struggles to find comfort bent across the demon's lap and the weight on his bladder is _killing_ him, making him whine deep in his throat. He has to actively fight against himself to keep from dripping. 

Crowley reaches down and pulls Castiel’s toga up, exposing his ass to the human in a lewd display. He’s too desperate to fight Crowley off; all he can do is focus on holding back the flood bursting to get out of him. 

Cas frantically looks to the human for help. 

Dean is staring back at him. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Somehow, he manages to look incredibly hungry and extremely nauseated at the same time as his eyes slide up and down Cas’ body. That same longing is there, just like before, but this time it’s tainted with arousal. 

Crowley’s hands grip Castiel’s ass, slowly pulling his cheeks apart. It intensifies the heavy need in his gut and Cas shivers all the way down to his toes. He opens his mouth in shock like he wants to protest, but nothing comes out. 

Crowley’s fingertip is suddenly running along the circle of Castiel’s rim, rubbing gently over the skin there. Castiel’s body quakes. He struggles not to piss as pleasure racing through his veins, filling him up in a way he’s never felt before. 

He’s never been touched here before. 

He’s never felt pleasure like this... 

All his pleasure comes from the clouds, quick and innocent, but this is different. It’s slow, teasing, and it’s making Cas harden between his thighs, lessening the need in his bladder as arousal takes over. 

“Stop,” Dean suddenly demands and Cas jumps at the volume of his voice. 

“He’s so sensitive.” 

“Crowley, enough,” Dean shouts. His body shifting more into anger. Cas shudders, suddenly filled with fear. The human is bigger than him and if he were to start attacking, Cas couldn’t defend himself. 

Crowley’s fingers stop touching him and he pulls Cas back to his feet, standing nude with an erection and trying not to wet himself. Cas squeezes his thighs together as Crowley wraps him back up in his white toga. 

Shock waves are zipping through Cas’ body as he becomes more and more desperate. He’s trapped in angel-weakening handcuffs! He’s weighed down by grace-draining chains! He has no way to escape these two... this room... 

How is he supposed to fight this? 

Cas starts shifting from foot to foot. He wants to let it out right here. Just, _all over the place_. He can’t stop thinking about the relief, the bliss. There’s so much piss inside of him just waiting to pour out. He needs to make a mess, he needs to be able to think straight. 

Maybe, if he weren’t so distracted, he could actually think of an escape. 

Cas starts looking around the apartment while he bounces in his spot. There doesn’t seem to be a place where he could hide and let go. He would be seen or heard anywhere he tries to relieve himself… and with how angry the human is… he’d likely get beaten for urinating on the floor. 

Cas lets out a deep whine, wriggling around as much as he can. He feels Crowley’s hands tighten on his hips, trying to hold him still. He needs a raincloud to release into _now._

“What’s wrong with it,” Dean asks, eyebrows furrowing in irritation. 

Cas can’t stop dancing around, wishing that he could break the handcuffs on his wrists and just grab himself. He can feel urine moving down his shaft, threatening to spill out. He’s about to lose it, right here. 

“I don’t know,” Crowley is speaking and Cas would do anything to understand what he is saying. Instead, he feels the demon jerk his hips, angling them toward Dean, like he wants to make sure Dean gets the best view of the entire show. 

“Maybe it-” 

Castiel gasps suddenly, feeling a hot dribble race down his leg. He shudders, trying his best not to lose it completely. He whines, trying to beg for some kind of permission and forgiveness at the same time. He squeezes his legs together, trying to resist, trying to hold back. 

“Crowley,” Dean screeches, “It’s gonna-!” 

Castiel is panting, trying his hardest to hold back the flood. He needs to burst. Hot streams are running down his thighs and Cas just can’t stop them. He squeezes his hands into fists, drops his head and gives up. 

He can’t hold it. 

The dribbles between his thighs morphs into a stream, liquid loudly splattering against the floor. A clear stream of piss is slowly seeping into his toga, spilling across the front and leaving his clothes wet and see-through. 

The thin fabric of his toga can do nothing to hold back the flow as it races down his trembling legs and starts pooling at his feet. 

Castiel moans deeply as relief surges through his body. He burns hot with shame, unable to contain himself. He can feel himself deflating as his bladder is finally able to let go. 

Castiel’s eyes roll shut, but a sudden heavy scent in the air has him jolting back to reality. 

The human… is _aroused._ Cas can smell it in the very air around him, can hear the human's heart pounding hard in his chest. Castiel tries his best to stop, pinching off his flow, but the damage has already been done. 

The human is eyeing him up and down, and the hunger in his eyes has tripled, nearly leading him into starvation. Castiel struggles not to leak anymore, having drained enough that he feels like he can hold it again. 

Is the human desiring him? Castiel feels his heart jump in his chest at the thought of that. Has he been the one to lead the human into arousal? That's so sinful... Castiel knew nothing of sex, but the thought of turning the human on was intoxicating him. 

Castiel feels himself hardening against the toga that clings to him. The human smells so good, like a rich, deep cologne and Cas can’t stop breathing him in, wanting more. He’s used to the clouds rewarding him after he pisses, maybe... the human can reward him instead? 

Castiel struggles, shifting around and trying not to piss any more. He can’t let himself think these thoughts, they’re sinful! The human’s arousal is tainting him! 

“Fuck,” Dean curses. He is eyeing Cas up and down, staring right at Cas’ erection straining behind his toga. 

“Take the money and leave,” Dean suddenly barks. He looks at Crowley with pure hatred burning in his eyes. 

Crowley simply smiles. 

He stands up from behind Castiel and starts walking toward the kitchen table. 

“Oh, just so you know, an angels' refractory period is nearly instant,” Crowley rattles off, making the human fume with anger. 

“He’ll probably need to urinate every couple of hours. Stormcloud angel’s fill the rainclouds, you know,” Crowley says. 

He smirks for a moment, his hands finding the suitcase that Dean had left on the table, and then he vanishes, leaving Cas weak, defenseless and completely alone with the human. 

Dean suddenly turns his full attention to Cas, looking downright livid with the fact that Cas has pissed on the carpet. Cas can feel the embarrassment sitting deep within his bones. He hadn’t even gone completely, and it‘s starting to hurt to hold back the rest of his urine. 

But what can he do? Dean is clearly upset with him, he has to hold it. 

“Look what you fucking did,” Dean says and Cas wishes he understood the man’s language. He smells so aroused and Cas can see his erection straining in his jeans… yet his tone sounds so harsh and angry. 

Castiel makes an apologetic noise, looking up at the man with wide eyes and putting his hands up in surrender. His muscles are weakened, he can’t defend himself properly. The last thing Cas wants to do is fight. 

“I think I need to punish you for your behavior.” 

Castiel stares at Dean in confusion, desperately trying to understand and then, just like Crowley had done before, Dean yanks Cas down across his lap. 

Pain spikes all through Cas’ groin when weight is suddenly thrown on top of his bladder for the second time that day. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold this. 

Cas yelps, wiggling against Dean’s legs. His wet toga is rubbing annoyingly at his skin. He is so thankful when Dean pulls the fabric upward, exposing his ass to the air and allowing his skin to start to dry. 

He sighs and then bites his lip when a dirty little thought creeps through his mind. He wants Dean to touch him the same way Crowley did. He wants to feel Dean’s fingertips rubbing near his rim. He feels himself hardening again. He can’t seem to get this erection to go away. 

Angels aren’t allowed to feel these kinds of desires. They get their relief from the rainclouds above. But Cas... Cas can’t return to the heavens. Crowley has left him here with this human. He might be stuck here for a while without access to his grace! 

Castiel struggles with the arousal pulsing between his legs, begging for attention. He’s used to the clouds blessing him after he uses them, and with Dean reeking of arousal, Cas stands no chance. He finds himself longing to sin deeper than he’s ever wished to before. 

If he can’t return to Heaven... maybe this is the next best thing. 

Dean’s hand suddenly slaps down against his ass cheek in a hard smack. Cas can’t help but yelp out in shock when the pain strikes across his backside, spreading across his skin like wildfire. Dean is hitting him again before he can recover and it sends his entire body into a tight arch. 

It occurs to Cas in that second that the human is beating him because he pissed on the floor. 

Humiliation is so thick in his veins that it was weighing down his blood. He _still_ needs to urinate. He was nowhere near finished and he’s quickly losing his ability to hold it with Dean actively swatting him. He tries to breathe, but each inhale just intoxicates him more. Dean smells so good that Cas almost doesn’t want him to stop. The pain is stinging and addictive, and Cas loves the way it radiates all through his whole body. 

Dean swats him again, his hand cracking against his ass, making Cas shudder. He cries out, rocking forward, sloshing the contents of his bladder all around. That causes a harsh wave of desperation to rush through him. His entire body tenses up and he shudders, squeezing his thighs together. 

He needs to finish. He's so full and he can feel himself leaking against Dean's legs beneath him every few seconds. It's only a matter of time before Dean notices. While Cas' legs are draped across Dean's lap, his face is pressed into the couch in shame. He looks up at Dean pathetically, rutting his hips lightly against his legs. He's not sure how much longer he can hold it. 

“What’s a matter, baby,” Dean whispers, “Don’t like your punishment?” 

Cas is squirming all around and trying to stand up, but Dean won’t let him move. He forces Cas to go still again when another hard smack is laid across his ass cheek. 

Cas groans, thrusting his hips forward, trying to escape the slap of pain rushing through him. His concentration breaks and within seconds he finds himself pissing as hard as he can right against Dean’s legs. 

Dean gasps loudly, his eyes filling with lust and his scent of arousal nearly tripling. Cas is so defeated, draining helplessly, unable to stop himself as his bladder gushes full force. The dam breaking for the second time that day. 

Cas just has no strength in his body to fight it. He just hides his face in the couch cushion, giving up completely on trying to hold back. His stream hisses loudly as it sprays all over Dean's lap.

Dean leans over him and starts whispering in his ear, speaking words that Cas doesn’t understand in a tone that makes his stomach feel tight and fluttery. He sinks into it, eyes sliding closed as he pisses. The heat of it rushes over his stomach and Dean is grabbing at his ass, whispering so softly while his fingers start to slide against Cas’ hole.

Cas arches, his stream jolting at the sudden touch.

His mind bends in two when Dean starts rubbing at his rim while he pisses. It fills Cas up with a strange cocktail of contentment and arousal as the two completely different types of bodily pleasures intertwine. He gasps loudly, his cock twitching as he drains. 

After a few long seconds, he slowly drips to a finish, stopping and starting a few more times before he's finally done. The realization of what he's done sets in and humiliation is running wild through his veins. How could he possibly let this happen? Dean will surely hit him now! 

Instead, Dean’s fingers are pushing their way inside, making Cas’ body freeze up as they slip deeper and deeper each time. He’s never felt anything like this and he’s shuddering, filled to the brim with a gentle pleasure as Dean slowly fingers him. With each press of his fingers, Dean is moving Cas to the edge of insanity. 

“Baby, did you have another accident,” Dean coos, making Cas’ head spin. His voice is raspy and breathy and right in Cas’ ear, making his body break out in shivers. He can’t think straight, all he can do is _feel._

Dean is polluting him with his arousal. He tries desperately to speak back to the human, to make any kind of noise to indicate his pleasure. He lets out a rough grunt and Dean starts kissing against his neck, pushing his fingers even closer... 

Cas lets out a loud groan when Dean’s fingers curl in just the right way, pressing right into his prostate. He freezes, shuddering down to his bones and gripping against the couch cushion as hard as he can. Dean’s fingertips are brushing deep within, hitting a place that makes it hard for Cas to breathe. It’s so raw, feels so good it almost hurts, and with a gentle mewl Cas spills over, adding his cum to the mess on Dean’s lap. 

Dean is making gentle praising noises in Cas’ ear as he slowly retrieves his fingers, leaving Cas completely empty when he finally pulls away. 

Cas prepares himself for the worst. Dean will definitely beat him now! He’s completely soaked the man. Even the couch is wet. 

Cas panics, squirming, trying to get away. 

“It’s alright,” Dean whispers and although Cas doesn’t understand the words, he seems to understand the soft and gentle tone of Dean’s voice. 

Dean stands Cas back up before finally leading him to a different room in the house. He starts a bath, filling up the tub with warm water and forcing Cas to undress. He doesn’t really understand what is going on until Dean leads him into the water, sitting him down and encouraging him to relax. 

“Just stay here,” Dean instructs, “I’m gonna go clean up.” 

With that, the human disappears. 

Bathtubs are a little confusing, but once Cas finds a comfortable spot he sinks down into the warm water, feeling clean and safe for the first time in days. Eventually, Dean returns to him with a dry, clean toga and pulls Cas out of the tub, drying him off slowly. 

Cas is left to stare at the human down on his knees, towel drying his legs. He regards him with squinted confusion as he wipes all the water away from Cas’ skin. Dean is cleaning him? Caring for him? It made Cas feel a strange sense of affection for the human, almost as if he were apologizing for hitting him. 

The night ends for Cas on the couch, laying with his head on Dean’s lap as the two silently bond. The human was watching television, occasionally running his fingers through Cas’ hair, rubbing against his scalp. 

Cas is relaxed, too taken by the way the human’s affection feels to remember his worries. This is his new home now... He can’t return to Heaven ever again... Crowley probably isn’t coming back... This... is it. All he has to do was avoid wetting himself, then the human won’t hit him anymore... 

Surely that should be easy, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was featured on The Podcast w/ Benefits! I was able to sit down with two very open-minded guys and talk about my journey with Watersports and give some behind the scenes details about this fanfic! If you're interested in listening, it's free!! Links below to the website or other listening platforms!
> 
> More Than Friends website:  
> https://mtfproductions.com/more-than-friends/2020/11/18/the-podcast-w-benefits-episode-2-is-available-now
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/episode/6yJJPxQi5cAh78ZsA5wjQO?si=jStNZffjQzC_i7QVJY5OyQ
> 
> Apple Podcasts Link: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-podcast-w-benefits/id1539335149?i=1000499247683
> 
> Also, go support my beta Mary here on A03 at unanimous_anonymous or on Tumblr under the same name!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unanimous-anonymous
> 
> If you wanna message me and just say hi, give me some ideas for the story or share some feedback in a more private place, I'm SupernaturalEmerald on Tumblr and I'm always open to talk!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/supernaturalemerald


	4. Typical Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we explore what a typical day looks like for Castiel in his new home. #CarpetWetting #Rimming

**Chapter 4:**

_Typical Day_

* * *

It’s been three days since Crowley left him here and Castiel’s life has dissolved from making any kind of sense. 

Pissing into rain clouds used to be his job; keeping the earth hydrated was his reason for existing... Now, he’s miles away from the boundless sky he used to know, trapped underneath a thick roof in a tiny, claustrophobic apartment. 

He hates it. 

He misses the clouds, he misses his brothers and sisters... but mostly, he misses being able to take care of himself. Now that he’s trapped in this apartment... he’s not allowed to urinate. Every time he needs to go, he’s forced to hold it until he physically can’t wait anymore. And even though Dean hasn’t hit him since his first day here, Cas is still terrified that the human will spank him again if he keeps making messes all over the floor. 

Castiel shifts from foot to foot, looking around the apartment slowly. Dean is in the kitchen and Cas stands in the hallway, looking out the window at the clouds that hung in the air. 

His bladder is bursting, beyond full and he’s desperate to let some out. The familiar ache sits deep within his stomach, making it hard for him to think about anything besides the clouds... They’re so thick today, covering the sky in a gray dome, looking like they’d burst with rain at any second. Cas would do anything to be up there... to do his job like he is supposed to. 

He whimpers quietly, his knees rubbing together as he fights against a harsh wave of desperation. 

He’s tried to escape, but the human keeps all the doors locked and even if he were to reach the outside, where would he go? The Heavens would never accept him back now that he’s been to Hell, and with the thick chains wrapped around his wings, he couldn’t make it back to the sky even if he did get free of this apartment. 

A few hot drips of piss slide into his underwear, making warmth spread between his legs. Cas hisses, dancing in place and crosses his legs tightly until it stops. His eyes find the small houseplant that Dean has near the window and he contemplates leaking into the plant. It’s already grown a little bit from Cas constantly watering it whenever Dean isn’t looking. 

He steps closer to the pot, a few more drops making their way down his legs. He can’t stop, there’s already a teeny tiny puddle growing between his feet, maybe he’ll just wet himself right here? 

“Cas,” Dean calls from the other room and Cas immediately pinches off his flow, shuddering as relief is ripped away from him. 

He quickly darts away from the small mess he’s just made, putting some distance between him and the evidence on the floor. He can’t let Dean catch on, he has to try and hide it somehow to keep the human from hitting him again. He adjusts his toga, hoping it isn't wet and heads toward the kitchen where Dean sits, staring at his laptop. 

Cas squints at him for a few long moments, but Dean never looks up. Apparently, he just wants Cas in the same room as him. 

_Controlling human._

At least he took the handcuffs off that Crowley had brought him in. 

Cas is having a hard time standing still, so he quickly heads for one of the couches in the living room, hoping that sitting down will help him hold back his need. At least this way he can grab himself without Dean noticing. He sits down on the sofa, the soft cushions rubbing against his ass and upper thighs. 

He shudders. 

It’s nothing like a cloud, but it’s soft and firm and comforting, making Cas want to spill. He bites down on his bottom lip, longing to press his cock down into the cushion and just drench it with his piss. He’s squirming, trying to keep it all in when he loses a short stream against the fabric. It feels as good as he would expect and he gasps out loudly in alarm as even more urine leaks past his tiring muscles. 

Dean looks up from his laptop, staring at Cas from across the room as he wiggles against the couch, trying to stop the steady drip coming from between his thighs. He buries his hand in his toga, grabbing hold of his shaft and squeezing the base to keep anymore for making its way out. 

It’s not working and Dean is staring at him, licking his lips repeatedly like he’s hungry. 

Cas wants to growl as he rocks back and forth. This was all Dean’s fault. If he would just let Cas go _somewhere._ If he would just give Cas _something_ to empty into, instead of forcing him to have accidents like this! 

Castiel whines, meeting Dean’s eye contact head-on and begging as he shifts around in his seat. It causes Dean to stand from his spot and make his way over to Cas on the couch. He looks down at Cas with a concerned expression. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks, and Cas would do anything to be able to understand him or be able to speak back. He just wants to ask where the bathroom is, where can he relieve himself? Surely Dean must be going somewhere to relieve his own need? 

Another hard wave of desperation rushes through Cas and with a yelp he stands up from the couch, dancing and grabbing himself in front of Dean as he tries to keep from pissing all over the carpet beneath his feet. 

There’s a noticeable wet spot on the couch, turning the gray fabric a telling black right where Cas had been sitting. 

_“Oh,”_ Dean whispers. 

Cas grunts at him, trying to warn him somehow that it’s about to happen again. He’s about to leak all over the living room floor. 

Dean moves closer, wrapping himself around Cas’ backside and quickly moving him away from the couch. He leans over Cas’ shoulder, watching as he rubs his hand slowly over the hard bulge of Cas’ bladder. Castiel cries out at the touch, crumbling back against Dean behind him. The added pressure is maddening, making him squirm and whimper as holding back becomes that much harder. 

“You’re so full,” Dean speaks. “And you wet the couch...” 

Despite not being able to understand him, Cas listens intently to Dean’s words, trying to decode their meanings. He would swear that the human is admiring him by the tone in his voice. 

Dean’s hand slides back and forth, forcing Cas to moan out in pain. His bladder is quivering with need and he can’t stand still. Why is Dean touching him like this? Why does he smell so aroused? 

Cas chews on his bottom lip, absolutely struggling to keep himself from falling apart. All the pressure on his groin has him hard and he’s dazed... somehow the pressure of Dean’s hand feels _good._ He wants to burst. 

Cas whimpers out deeply, grabbing Dean’s hand and forcing it away as a few hot drops slip out, falling between his legs and thudding loudly against the floor right for Dean to see. Cas trembles, hunkering his shoulders as he prepares for Dean to hit him again. 

“Gonna wet yourself, baby?” Dean asks instead, and even though the words are foreign, Cas is starting to recognize the phrase. He says it to Cas every time this happens. Cas gasps suddenly, crushing his legs together as a few more hot dribbles leak past his defenses. 

Then, a new thought strikes him. What if the phrase that Dean always repeats to him is the human giving him permission to go? 

He hasn’t hit Cas since his very first accident, now he seems to encourage Cas to leave puddles all over the house. Maybe he’s changed his mind? Maybe it doesn’t make him mad? Maybe this was what he wanted Cas to do? 

Has the floor been Cas’ toilet all along? 

Cas starts dripping a steady stream, struggling to keep his legs still as he dances through the tiny streaks running down his thighs. If this is permission... he has to take it; he’s so desperate that he can’t wait anymore. 

He squirms and dances, and with a loud yelp of shock piss suddenly bursts out of him, hissing as it breaks free. Cas gasps and tries with all his might to stop it, but his muscles just can’t hold back as his stream forces its way out. He goes still, giving up the fight as his body completely takes over. 

“Oh,” Dean gasps behind him, sounding completely alarmed, but Cas can’t stop. With every second that he goes, more and more relief fills him. 

He sags back against Dean’s chest, sighing in pure bliss as pleasure flows through his veins. His muscles shiver from the release and heat races across his groin, his urine is hissing loudly as it races out of him, filling his toga and spilling over onto the floor as if the cloth isn’t even there. Dean’s hand is gently massaging his bladder again, completely defeating any ability Cas had to hold back. There’s a large dark spot on the carpet between his feet. 

He moans loudly. 

Dean starts rumbling in Cas’ ear with approval, rubbing his hand over Cas’ pissing dick through his short, white toga. It spills his urine everywhere and he trembles with arousal running through his veins. 

All he can do is gasp and shiver. 

“Look at you, baby,” Dean is whispering and hot tingles of pleasure climb Cas’ spine at the sound of his sweet voice. He’s not yelling or scolding Cas, he’s just cooing in his ear. 

“You’re making a mess.” 

Cas just sighs, body completely taking over. He’s lost, completely flooding. 

He wishes he didn’t have to piss in his toga, his stream is hot and heavy right against his foot and Cas wants to push the fabric aside and just go completely on the carpet without wetting himself... 

_Would Dean even stop him if he tried that?_

Cas stood up a little straighter, reaching under his toga and freeing his cock. He aims his flow at the floor, sighing contently as he spread his legs to piss directly onto the carpet. 

Dean moans behind him, praising the father. Something that Cas understands in any language. 

“Oh my god..." 

Dean’s hands are all over Cas then. He runs his hands up and down his thighs, slipping his fingers through Cas’ pubic hair and rubbing his fingers up and down his shaft. It’s driving Cas crazy, making him piss that much harder as if Dean is coaxing it out of him. 

Finally, every last drop is spilled and he drips to a stop. 

For a few seconds, Cas just stands there panting, hot embarrassment flowing through his veins as the familiar realization of what he’s done sets in. 

That’s when the praising begins... 

Dean starts to kiss against Castiel’s neck, sending sparks dancing all across his skin. It makes Cas quake, his body breaking out in shivers and he closes his eyes, head lifting to the ceiling as Dean’s lips move across his flesh, lighting him up from the inside out. He can feel himself hardening at the attention of the human’s sinful mouth and Cas catches himself longing for more. 

Dean grabs Cas and guides him toward the bedroom, and once they enter Dean strips Cas down, throwing his soiled toga to the floor. Within seconds Dean is pushing Cas down onto the bed, spreading the angel’s thighs easily with his hands. 

Now Cas is naked, dripping wet on all fours with the human behind him. His breath hitches and his fingers dig into the mattress as he mentally prepares himself for pain, surely the human is about to spank him for his accident. 

Instead, Dean leans in to kiss him, peppering the back of Cas’ thighs with featherlight kisses. It sends butterflies all through Cas’ stomach and he begs for mercy, gasping out to the ceiling and whimpering at the feeling. 

His lips are so soft, just barely touching Cas’ flesh, and the sparks racing up his spine are undoing him, keeping him hard as a rock from Dean’s attention. Too quickly, Dean’s mouth pulls away and he takes hold of Castiel’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide open. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” Dean whispers as he takes Cas’ hands and guides him to hold his cheeks apart. Cas tries to bury his face in the mattress, but it’s already hard enough for him to breathe. He stays still, once again fearing that Dean will hit him. 

Instead, Dean’s tongue snakes against his hole, licking slowly over his rim. Castiel is astonished by the sound he produces as a shock of pleasure zips up his spine and punches him in the gut. He immediately lets go of himself and starts to push against the mattress, trying to escape. 

The human’s mouth... there? That’s too much, he’s a holy creature, he can’t let a human touch him this way! But the sensation feels so good, the human is rewarding him for his mess... just like the clouds used to and Cas wants nothing more than to just give in. 

“Let me touch you,” Dean whispers and Cas goes still. Dean’s voice sounds almost pleading, like he’s yearning to touch Castiel as much as Castiel wants to be touched. 

Dean’s tongue slides along his rim again, lighting Cas from the inside out. He moans deeply, already dribbling his precum against the sheets. Dean is bending Cas to his will, licking his way up inside of him, pressing his tongue that much _deeper_. Cas trembles, white heat streaks through his insides, causing him to cry out in bliss. 

He tries to plead, his breath shaking with need. If only he could say the words. If only he could yell out for more. 

Dean latches on, his hands cupping Cas’ cheeks as he goes even deeper, licking into Cas like he’s hungry for the taste. Castiel can’t stop shaking, he’s not used to pleasure of this magnitude. He’s not even touching his dick, yet it feels full and heavy, aching to cum. 

He squeezes against the mattress, crying into the sheets as pleasure plays through his body. He can’t think, can’t move, all he can do is feel. 

Dean reaches around him, taking hold of Cas’ shaft and starts to stroke up and down the length and it scrambles Cas’ brains even further. He struggles to breathe as he gets closer to the edge, losing his ability to hold on. 

Dean’s hand slides way too easily up and down his shaft, slick with his precum. 

“Do you like it, baby,” Dean asks, and Cas quakes with a moan from deep within. He gasps deeply, spilling almost immediately, cumming all down his leg. His eyes squeeze shut with bliss as he loses it to Dean’s touch once again. 

Dean pulls away from him, leaning down over Cas’ body and cooing in his ear once again while Cas tries to find his way back to reality. He finds Dean’s green eyes staring at him in an adoring kind of way and Cas gives him a dopey little smile, despite himself. 

“Good boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was featured on The Podcast w/ Benefits! I was able to sit down with two very open-minded guys and talk about my journey with Watersports and give some behind the scenes details about this fanfic! If you're interested in listening, it's free!! Links below to the website or other listening platforms!
> 
> More Than Friends website:  
> https://mtfproductions.com/more-than-friends/2020/11/18/the-podcast-w-benefits-episode-2-is-available-now
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/episode/6yJJPxQi5cAh78ZsA5wjQO?si=jStNZffjQzC_i7QVJY5OyQ
> 
> Apple Podcasts Link: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-podcast-w-benefits/id1539335149?i=1000499247683
> 
> Also, go support my beta Mary here on A03 at unanimous_anonymous or on Tumblr under the same name!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unanimous-anonymous
> 
> If you wanna message me and just say hi, give me some ideas for the story or share some feedback in a more private place, I'm SupernaturalEmerald on Tumblr and I'm always open to talk!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/supernaturalemerald


	5. One Way or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel discovers the toilet and tries to use it, Dean doesn't let him. #lapwetting

** Chapter 5:**

_One Way or Another_

It’s bedtime. 

Cas is curled up against Dean’s mattress, laying on his side, watching the minutes tick by on the alarm clock. 

Every night, Dean takes a shower, changes into pajamas and then brushes his teeth, and every night Cas patiently waits for him until he comes out of the bathroom, lets Cas piss all over the carpet and then drags him off to bed for his reward... 

Except tonight Dean is taking _forever_ and Cas is having a hard time waiting for him. 

His legs are pressed firmly together, but nothing he does eases the familiar pain in his gut. He can’t get comfortable no matter what he tries, so he’s shifting around restlessly, attempting to escape the thick weight laying on his groin. 

He runs his hand down over his stomach, gasping in alarm when his fingers brush over his bladder, taut and bloated, beneath his fingertips. Cas grits his teeth, squeezing his legs together, he needs to get up, needs to move, but his need is so great he’s afraid he’ll lose control the second he shifts to sit up. 

That’ll upset Dean, he doesn’t like it when Cas wets the bed... If only he’d hurry with his nightly routine! 

Cas bites his bottom lip, wiggling his hips and tries to stop the thoughts invading his mind. All he wants to do is roll onto his stomach, sink down into the mattress and just let go. Soaking deep into the sheets like it’s just another raincloud on a rainy day. It would be so warm, so wet... such relief... 

He gasps at the idea and he would swear that he can feel his pent-up urine slipping into his urethra, threatening to spill past his clenched muscles. He whines deeply, letting out a heavy breath and slips his fingers down to squeeze his shaft to keep from leaking. 

It sure would be easy for Cas just to piss on the carpet while Dean was occupied in the other room, but the human is always so disappointed when Cas goes without him... 

That... and he doesn’t reward Cas unless he sees it. 

Not that Cas _wants_ Dean’s rewards. Not at all! He’s a holy creature! He doesn’t yearn for the man’s touch! Instead, he wants to escape and return to his home! 

Yet still, he holds it. 

Cas groans into his pillow, jiggling his thighs together and squeezing against the constant need pulsing in his groin. He hates having to wet the floor each day like an untrained animal, especially when Dean doesn’t do the same. He still has no idea where Dean was going to the bathroom and more than anything, he wants to know why he can’t just go there as well. It’s humiliating to have to pull out and piss onto the carpet. Every large wet spot left behind is just a reminder of the amount of control the human has over him. 

Cas gasps suddenly, curling in on himself as a harsh wave of desperation runs through his body. He jumps out of the bed when he suddenly starts to leak a steady stream into his underwear. The warmth spreading across his thighs only makes his bladder pulse that much harder, it’s hot and wet and familiar, and Cas just wants to keep going. He crosses his legs tightly until finally, his stream stops. 

Cas whines, trying to make as much sound as he can in an attempt to warn Dean that he needs him, but he’s cut off by an unfamiliar sound. 

It’s not like anything Cas has ever heard coming from the bathroom before. It’s louder than the spray of water hitting the sink, yet weaker than the roar of the shower, but it’s definitely the sound of water cascading down and splashing loudly. Cas feels his muscles squeeze, causing him to dance in place as the sound rings through his ears, making his desperation that much worse. 

He’s about to lose it. 

Cas takes off toward the bathroom, holding himself tightly as he bursts through the doorway, only to have his mouth fall open in shock. 

Standing there, dick in hand, was Dean, pissing a heavy stream into the toilet bowl. 

So, _this_ was where the human was pissing! This was where Cas could go too! How could he not have noticed this porcelain looking seat before? How could he have been so naive? 

With wide blue eyes, Cas watches Dean piss. His back is broad and his legs are spread, his thick stream spraying right into the center of the bowl. Pain surged through Cas’ body as desperation pulsed through him. Just watching Dean piss is making his body quiver and suddenly he’s leaking straight into his underwear. 

“Get out,” Dean calls.

Cas hunkers down at the tone of his voice. He doesn’t understand the words Dean is saying and at this point he doesn’t care. All this time he’s been searching for a place that he could go without any kind of humiliation or regret, and finally, he’s found it. His eyes were glued to the toilet bowl and he races forward, dancing around behind Dean, desperate for his turn. 

“No,” Dean says, reaching back best he could and pushing Cas back away from him. This is one of the few English words that Cas has learned at this point, Dean always says it to him when he doesn’t want Cas to do something, but Cas desperately needs to do this. 

He whines loudly, trying once again to get close to the toilet. Hot jets of piss were filling his toga every few seconds. He needs to go right now. 

_“No,”_ Dean repeats, a little louder, but Cas doesn’t understand. He needs to use the toilet and with each passing second, it’s getting harder to hold back his need. He whines urgently, begging as best he can without a voice to speak with. 

Dean’s stream comes to a stop. He shakes himself off and then turns around, pushing Cas back away from the toilet once again. 

Cas dances in place, his eyes squeezed shut as he shifts his thighs back and forth like he’s trying to tie his legs into a knot. Suddenly he hears the toilet lid snap shut and his eyes snap back open. 

Castiel watches in horror as Dean spins around and sits on top of the now sealed toilet. 

He weeps silently, scrambling up to Dean and potty-dancing in front of him as he silently begs Dean to get off the toilet. He has to physically hold himself to keep from leaking, and with his free hand he reaches for the lid, trying uselessly to lift it open while Dean sits firmly on top of it. 

“No, baby, I don’t want you to use the toilet,” Dean says. His words are soft, almost whispered, but Cas can’t trust them. He was still saying no, still denying Cas a basic need. 

Cas wants to yell and scream, but instead, all he can do is grab at himself and shuffle in place, dripping a steady stream onto the floor while Dean watches. His green eyes are wide, hungry and Cas hates him with all of his being. 

He will use this toilet, one way or another. 

With an angry huff, Castiel moves toward Dean, crawling into his lap. The human accepts him with open arms, spreading his legs and leaning back against the toilet, looking far too comfortable for the porcelain chair. His eyes are practically glowing with adoration as Cas sits himself on Dean’s legs. 

“Are you gonna piss on me, baby?” Dean asks, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist, holding him in place while Cas struggles. He’s squirming around in Dean’s hold, trying not to leak. He knows Dean is asking him a question, but that’s about all he understands. 

The pain in his groin is all he can think about, all he can process. He stares at Dean innocently, trying to convince him with just his eyes to let him use the toilet. 

He whimpers softly, bouncing in his spot. He digs his hips downward, grinding against Dean to relieve the pressure hanging thick in his groin. Dean gasps loudly, his body rumbling with approval. 

“So desperate,” He whispers, and his voice makes Cas’ body tremble. His spine tingles and his bladder throbs as he wriggles around in Dean’s lap. The human never looks away from him, like he’s personally absorbing all the pain on Cas’ face. 

“It’s alright,” Dean soothes, his hand sliding up one of Cas’ thighs, brushing over his abdomen and pressing just lightly over his bladder. 

Cas head falls back and he groans to the ceiling, his insides quaking and, _Oh, Father,_ he’s sure he’s about to explode. His breath catches with each press of Dean’s hand and he knows in this moment, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that he is not making it out of this dry. 

Dean’s lips make their way across Cas’ neck, peppering him with slow kisses. Each touch of his lips is like a zap of pleasure playing across Cas’ skin. He wiggles in Dean’s lap, squeezing his thighs to keep himself from spilling. Sweat clings to his brow and he’s panting, finding it hard to concentrate on anything besides the lips dancing across his skin. 

Pain is twisting through him, but it’s competing with the arousal that climbs up his spine. He whines as Dean squeezes at his ass, his large hands big enough to encompass the entire thing. Cas wraps his arms around Dean, sinking into his body heat. 

“Oh, baby,” Dean whispers quietly, and Cas recognizes the word. It seems to be a name that Dean has given him, whenever Dean’s around Cas he calls him that. 

“Let it go.” 

As if on cue, Cas’ body gives up and wetness starts to spread between his thighs. Piss hisses loudly as it begins to pour out of him, soaking through his toga and spreading like a river to soak Dean’s thighs. 

Dean’s arms tighten around him as Cas gasps to the ceiling, trying to find his breath. He’s been holding so long that letting go hurts, but all too quickly the pain is melting into pure bliss, his entire body relaxing as piss sprays out of him. 

He sinks into Dean’s hold, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck as shame burns through him. The sound of his stream spattering against the closed toilet lid is enough to humiliate him all the way to his core, but Dean just rubs his fingers through Cas’ hair, panting in his ear as his jeans become soaked. 

Dean chuckles when Cas shivers with relief. He’s been going so long now that he’s almost bored with it, waiting ages for his stream to come to an end. Maybe he should try and stop now, but he didn’t have any fight left in him, his muscles are too tired, and with Dean rubbing his hand slowly up and down his back Cas doesn’t want to stop until he's completely finished. 

His ass is warm and wet from his piss and the toilet seat is covered, the overflow splattering loudly onto the floor. All Cas can do is release little huffs of pleasure until the final drop of his piss is spilled. 

_“Fuck,”_ Dean whispered hotly and Cas kept his face hidden, his hips canting forward when his stream finally stopped. He could feel Dean’s arousal pressing against his ass and his own body was reacting to the relief he’d just found. 

Dean was lifting him up, carrying Cas to the bedroom and tossing him down onto the bed. His green eyes were blazing like there was a flame lit behind his irises. Cas shuddered as Dean climbed over top of him, yanking his toga off and tossing it to the floor. 

“That was so sexy,” Dean whispers and Cas’ toes curl into the mattress when he finds himself naked under the human. He keeps his face hidden behind his hands, too shy and humiliated to face what he’s done. Every time he sneaks a glance at the human, he sees his soaked lap and knows that it’s his fault. 

Dean is breathing all over his skin, kissing and touching him, lighting Cas up from the inside out. Cas can’t lay still, instead he twists and whimpers and considers trying to run. But Dean’s sweet voice keeps him grounded and glued to the bed. 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Dean whispers. 

Shivers race down Castiel’s spine, making him arch against the mattress. He doesn’t know what those words mean, but they sound so good that he’s excited to learn their meanings. Dean’s lips kiss across his torso, licking over one of his nipples and Cas cries out at the touch, his cheeks burning a bright red as embarrassment rushes through his veins. 

He should put a stop to this, he should find a way to escape, but then Dean’s fingers start to brush against Cas’ entrance and all of Cas’ resistance melts away. 

Suddenly all he can focus on was the way Dean is touching him. His fingers slowly slipping deep inside of him, curling and pressing so close to that little bundle of nerves. He can barely breathe. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Dean promises. Cas moans deeply, back arching in response to Dean’s fingers finally pressing against that spot deep inside of him. Pleasure spills out across his groin, squeezing through his thighs and rolling up his spine. 

Just as Cas is getting used to the feeling, Dean pulls his fingers away. He watches as Dean quickly undresses, leaving him naked as well. He spits into his hand, lubes up his cock and then leans down over Cas. When Cas feels the tip of Dean’s cock budding against his entrance, he suddenly understands what’s about to happen. He grabs onto Dean’s shoulders, holding on tightly as the man slowly starts to push inside of him. 

Cas can’t help but gasp the moment Dean fills him completely and he can feel Dean’s eyes on his face, examining him as he starts to move his hips. Each thrust forces a wave of pleasure to move through Cas’ body, it’s crashing into him in waves, sending pleasure coursing up his spine with each swing of Dean’s hips. 

Cas drags his nails down Dean’s back, trying not to sink into the blissful waves he’s creating. His body is wrought with tension, growing tighter with each roll of Dean’s hips, he can hardly keep up. He’s never had sex before, but the bliss of it was intoxicating. Cas was clinging to Dean for rescue, but he’s the one drowning his body with ungodly pleasure. 

Cas feels his muscles tightening, squeezing tightly around Dean’s cock and throbbing with each of his thrusts. With each roll of his hips Cas was pushed closer to orgasm. His body was on fire, frozen in those tight few moments right before the big climax and with a silent shout Cas comes undone, soaking his own chest with his cum. 

Dean rumbles with approval, his hips slamming forward a few more times before he finally freezes up. A shiver runs down Dean spine as he holds onto Cas, clinging to him as he fills him up with his cum. 

Cas’ brain feels hazy and foggy as he drifts in and out of sleep. He’s never cum so hard in his life and his body is quickly shutting down after overexerting himself. 

As Cas slowly passes out, he vows to himself that he will find some way to piss into the toilet without Dean knowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was featured on The Podcast w/ Benefits! I was able to sit down with two very open-minded guys and talk about my journey with Watersports and give some behind the scenes details about this fanfic! If you're interested in listening, it's free!! Links below to the website or other listening platforms!
> 
> More Than Friends website:  
> https://mtfproductions.com/more-than-friends/2020/11/18/the-podcast-w-benefits-episode-2-is-available-now
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/episode/6yJJPxQi5cAh78ZsA5wjQO?si=jStNZffjQzC_i7QVJY5OyQ
> 
> Apple Podcasts Link: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-podcast-w-benefits/id1539335149?i=1000499247683
> 
> Also, go support my beta Mary here on A03 at unanimous_anonymous or on Tumblr under the same name!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unanimous-anonymous
> 
> If you wanna message me and just say hi, give me some ideas for the story or share some feedback in a more private place, I'm SupernaturalEmerald on Tumblr and I'm always open to talk!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/supernaturalemerald


	6. Locked Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds a way to use the toilet, but then... Dean locks the door!  
> #PissingInside(dream) #Pissinginthetoilet #PissingintheKitchen

**Chapter 6:**

_Locked Doors_

* * *

He’s dreaming, or, maybe it’s a nightmare. 

Dean is inside of him, fucking him slowly. 

It’s not real, but Cas can feel every second of it. The way Dean’s cock stretches him, slipping slowly in and out, pushing right against his prostate. Cas is a mess, barely holding it together while Dean moves him. All he can do is cling to the man for dear life. 

It’s foggy and doesn’t really make sense, but that’s all dreams are good for. The only thing Cas knows for sure is that they’ve both cum already, but Dean’s cock is still stuffed inside of him. He shifts around, feeling _so full_. He’s tired and sleepy and just wants to hide and forget about the mess he made earlier that day when he’d sat on Dean’s lap and pissed himself. 

In his dreams, he can understand Dean when he speaks to him. Dean leans down against Cas’ chest, whispering right into his ear, “I have to piss, baby.” 

Cas’ body erupts with shivers. Dean is on top of him, cradling him in his arms. His cock is still within Cas, moving against his oversensitive insides. Dean’s kissing at his neck, chest, and collarbone. Sucking and leaving little bites behind. Cas is paralyzed, all he can do is lie there uselessly, trying to catch his breath as Dean bathes him in affection. 

“I’m gonna piss inside you,” Dean whispers, looking right into Cas’ eyes as he speaks, almost like it’s a promise. 

Cas shudders down to his core and squirms. He doesn’t want the human pissing inside of him! He’s an angel, not a raincloud! He protests, pushing against Dean, but the man still takes full control. He shifts upward, grabbing Cas’ thighs and spreading his legs apart so he can press himself even deeper inside. 

Cas’ back arches and all of his muscles squeeze at once when he starts to feel the heat of it invading his body. Dean is sighing, spreading his legs and sinking down into Cas’ chest as heat starts to trickle against his insides, bathing his prostate in liquid fire. Cas is completely stunned, unable to breathe. His heart halts in its tracks as the reality of what’s happening slowly sinks in. 

Dean is pissing inside of him. 

A deep moan rumbles out of Cas’ throat as Dean’s stream really starts to take off, hissing inside of him. Cas quakes. The heat is overwhelming, expanding through his insides and soaking him from the inside out. There’s so much that it’s rushing out right where it enters, covering his upper thighs and soaking the mattress beneath them. It’s sticky and wet and the smell of it reeks in Cas’ nose as he pants for air. 

Dean starts moaning, his eyes slipping closed as he urinates. He’s using Cas like a raincloud and there’s so much of it that he’s full. The amount of piss pouring into him is making his insides swell, putting pressure on his own bladder and making him ache to release even a little bit of liquid, just to ease the tension. 

Cas finds himself wriggling in Dean’s grasp as the man’s stream continues. He wishes he could tell Dean to stop, but every time he opens his mouth a moan flows out instead. It feels incredible. His sensitive insides are bathed in heat, the stream is rushing right against his prostate making tingles rush up his spine as Dean uses him. He looks so beautiful, so relaxed and blissed out as he lets go. 

Cas is finding that it is getting hard for him to hold back his own need, piss is pressing against the tip of his dick, asking to get out. He’s worried he might start leaking. 

He’s so full that he can’t help it. A little trickle of piss rushes out, pooling just beneath his belly button. The moment his piss hits his skin Cas wakes up, jolted back into consciousness by his own desperation. 

His dick is pulsating with need as a few more trickles slide out. It’s enough to race off his skin and down onto the mattress below. 

Cold panic runs through Cas as he grabs himself, pinching off the flow. Thankfully, Dean isn’t inside of him like he was in his nightmare, but he is still on top of Cas, keeping him pinned to the mattress. Cas squirms in place, shudders of need rushing through his body. He _really_ needs to piss. He has to find a way out of this before he ends up wetting himself. 

Cas squeezes his muscles, trying his best to hold everything back. He absolutely cannot leak; it’ll get on Dean and he’d get so excited that they’d end up having sex again. Cas really doesn’t want that. He doesn't like Dean. He’s cruel, refusing to let him use the toilet and forcing Cas to wet himself on multiple occasions just for his own pleasure. Just like he did yesterday when he sat on the toilet lid. 

Why Cas had chosen to climb into his lap and piss there was a mystery. He thought for sure once he started going that Dean would stand up and actually let Cas piss in the toilet. But no; he just enjoyed Cas’ actions as if they were a gift and then rewarded him by taking his virginity. 

Cas is never getting back into Heaven. This human is _ruining_ him. The only proof he has of being an angel now are the large wings on his back, and even those have been tainted a charcoal black from the flames of Hell. 

Cas’ eyes dart to the clock, usually this early in the morning Cas would run off and piss in the houseplant before Dean got up, but today is his chance. Today he’s going to use the toilet no matter what. If he can’t be an angel anymore, then he might as well get the same luxuries as a human. There’s still plenty of time before Dean gets up. Cas could make it to the toilet and Dean wouldn’t even know. 

He just needs to get the giant oaf off of him first. 

He reaches down to grab his dick, squeezing at it to keep himself from leaking as a harsh wave of need rushes through him. He works slowly, so as not to wake Dean up. He starts shifting his body, subtly telling Dean to roll over with body language. 

Dean stirs, but he doesn’t move. Still, Cas keeps trying, moving beneath Dean every couple of seconds until he resorts to lightly shoving against Dean’s chest. 

Finally, Dean rolls off of him. 

Cas lets out a sigh of relief when Dean rolls away, facing the opposite direction. Cas throws the covers back and springs out of the bed, trying not to dribble on the carpet as he races into the bathroom. 

When the white, porcelain chair comes into view Cas is overcome with joy. It isn’t a raincloud, but it may be the next best thing. It’s a place where Cas can finally go in peace, without making a mess and maybe, for once, without an audience. 

Cas runs over to the toilet and opens the lid; he is so excited that he’s dripping down his leg. He aims his cock at the toilet bowl and let's go, pissing the same way he had seen Dean do the day before. 

A tingle of pleasure races up his spine as his stream breaks loose, and with a pleased little sigh, Cas is pissing in the toilet. 

* * *

Dean’s eyes slide open when he feels the bed move. Cas must’ve gotten up. He rolls over toward the angel’s side and starts feeling for him, only to find that he isn’t there. Idly, Dean wonders where he’s gone before slowly drifting back to sleep. 

That is, until he hears it. The undeniable sound of someone pissing into the toilet. 

The sound seems to tickle against his eardrum for a few seconds before he realizes just who it is producing that sound. He jolts awake, throwing back the blankets and then bolting to the only bathroom in his tiny apartment. 

He should’ve known this would happen; Cas figured out where the toilet was yesterday and now Dean was going to have to find a way to keep him away from it. Goddammit, hadn’t Crowley told him that stormcloud angels were hard to potty train?! 

As soon as Dean opens the door, he finds Cas standing there, pissing his little heart out. He’s standing directly over top of the toilet, his legs spread around the bowl as he pisses straight down into it. Dean tries not to moan at the sight; the poor thing doesn’t even know how to piss properly. 

Cas turns to look at Dean with a dreamy expression on his face, clearly pleased with himself for finally getting to piss in the toilet. His hands are against his chest, sliding across his skin as he allows his cock to just hang there, pissing freely as it sprays into the bowl. His stream is heavy and loud as it falls into the water and he sighs out in bliss. 

Dean walks up behind Cas and wraps his hands around his waist, he tugs Cas back to stand in front of the bowl like he’s supposed too, not caring that Cas’ piss sprays everywhere while Dean arranges him. The floor is still a mess from Cas’ accident the day before. Dean presses up close, looking down over his shoulders to watch as Cas pisses. 

With furrowed brows Dean notices that Cas hasn’t even bothered to pull back his foreskin; he’s just pissing right through it. With a smirk, Dean reaches down, wrapping his fingers around Cas’ pissing dick. He can feel the liquid rushing through it, but Cas’ stream sputters when Dean roughly slides his skin back. Cas jolts and then moans out in approval when his stream takes off again, pouring out at the same speed as before. 

“I told you yesterday that I don’t want you pissing in the toilet,” Dean scolds, nibbling against the back of Cas’ shoulders as he drains. He slides his fingers up and down Cas’ shaft making the naked angel shudder in his arms. 

“Now I have to lock the bathroom door,” Dean tells him. 

Cas clearly doesn’t understand anything Dean is saying. Instead, he just leans back in Dean’s arms, sighing in contentment. His stream runs strong for a few long seconds before finally tapering out. Cas lets Dean shake him off before pushing his way out of Dean’s hold; clearly still a little bit miffed about yesterday. 

Dean smiles to himself, following Cas out of the bathroom and locking the door behind him. 

* * *

Later in the day is when the true dilemma starts. 

It takes about four hours for Cas to notice that the door to the bathroom is locked. 

He stands up and marches over to the bathroom like he’s out to prove something, but when his hand turns the doorknob and the door doesn’t open, a pure look of horror comes over his face. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head and he gawks at Dean. 

Dean pretends not to see this little emotional outburst from Cas and keeps his eyes on the TV. He waits for Cas to come back to the living room, but instead, he just stays planted right in front of the bathroom door, arms and legs both crossed as he glares at Dean. 

Dean finally gives in and looks over at Cas as he gestures to the door, asking the only way he knows how that Dean open it. 

“No,” Dean says. 

Cas’ eyes bulge again and Dean watches as a wave of defiance sets in behind blue eyes. He looks livid, turning away from Dean to try and force the door open. The door rattles in its frame, but stays shut. 

Cas’ wings are fluttering angrily behind him, making the chains rattle as he struggles to open the door. Dean just goes back to his tv show. 

* * *

At the hour-thirty mark, things start to get interesting. 

Dean has moved from his spot on the couch to his kitchen. He’s standing at the stovetop burner, pushing hamburger meat around on the skillet. Cas is still hovering in front of the bathroom door, trying to will it open with his mind, but he’s starting to lose his composure. 

He’s squirming around, leaking onto the floor. He’s trying his best to hide it, but he’s still naked. Dean has washed his toga and dried it but hasn’t given it back to Cas yet. At this point, why bother? He’d just have to turn around and wash it again. Besides, he enjoys looking at Cas’ body, especially when he is grabbing himself and dripping helplessly. All his muscles are bulging, his body all locked up as he tries to keep his piss inside of him. 

Dean is hard behind his jeans just watching the angel struggle. He licks his lips subconsciously, trying to focus on what he’s cooking, but that all changes when his little stormcloud moves into the kitchen. His presence is turbulent and Dean turns the burner down to low so he can turn and watch the downpour. 

“Hey, baby,” Dean calls, and Cas whimpers, shifting back and forth anxiously. “What are you doing?” 

Dean doesn’t expect an answer, he just licks his lips, watching as a few long dribbles start flowing out of the tip of Cas’ dick. He’s blushing, squeezing his muscles even tighter, but the piss is still winning, shooting out every few seconds. 

It’s clear that Castiel is at his breaking point. He can’t stand still and he can’t stop the near-constant dribble of piss running out of him no matter how much he squeezes at his own cock. 

Dean has to move toward him, he can’t stay away. Cas is like a magnetic force drawing him in. He grabs the little hand towel hanging from the stove door and rushes over to Cas, wrapping around his body the same way he always does. He presses himself against Cas’ back, pulling the angel back into him. Cas’ feathery wings are nestled between them as Dean looks down over his body. 

The angel is silently weeping, begging Dean to let him go. Dean reaches around Cas, wrapping his dick up in the towel. 

“Do you have to piss, baby?” Dean asks, breathing in Cas’ ear. The angel shudders, his wings quivering beneath their chains. Cas looks so good, naked and desperate as he leans back against Dean’s chest, gasping up at him. He’s holding his piss so well while Dean holds him. His fingers are digging into the man’s arms as he looks to him for permission to spill all over the floor. 

“Why don’t you piss in the towel,” Dean whispers. 

Cas quivers in his hold, fighting so hard not to lose it. He looks Dean in the eyes, clearly not understanding, but Dean just rubs the towel against Cas’ dick, nodding toward it to encourage Cas. He groans, shaking his head, but Dean can already feel a blast of heat spilling across his fingers. Cas lets out a gentle sound, his legs squeezing together to hold it back. 

“Go on, baby,” Dean whispers, and another surge of heat flows against his fingers. The steady trickle quickly morphs into a stream until finally, Dean can hear the hiss of it gushing out against the towel. 

Cas is pissing full force, soaking the small towel in seconds. He groans deeply, the sound rumbling through his entire body. He’s flooding Dean’s hands and gushing all over the floor. He can’t hold back at all; his body has completely taken over. 

He crumbles back into Dean’s arms, allowing Dean to fully support him while he sprays desperately into the towel. Finally, Dean lets the towel fall to the ground, so that he can watch as Cas’ stream pours out of him directly onto the floor below. 

He’s completely lost all control. 

Cas’ thick thighs are spread wide open and he’s shaking as he drains all over the floor. There’s a clear, rippling puddle spreading rapidly across the linoleum and Dean is definitely going to have to mop the kitchen. 

Cas shudders as his stream slows down to a crawl, but he’s still going, seemingly completely unable to stop. When the tap finally runs dry Cas’ entire body seems to go rigid, including his cock. 

“Look what you just did,” Dean whispers, making Cas shudder in his grasp. “I’m gonna have to mop in here all because you couldn’t hold it.” 

Cas just whimpers, shoving against Dean’s hands to stop the assault. Dean is biting at his shoulder when the fire alarm above suddenly starts blasting. His heart races and the only thought in his head is stopping the obnoxious sound. 

_Shit_ _,_ he had left the burner on for too long! He quickly pulls away from Cas, stepping over his puddle to pull his smoking food off the stove. He scrambles to find a new towel in the drawer to fan the fire detector and get it to stop screaming. 

Finally, Dean quiets the alarm, only to be met with the sound of Cas sniffling. He turns to look and sees that the angel is crying. His heart sinks and he bites at his lower lip as a twinge of guilt runs through him. He hates seeing the angel cry, especially when it’s his fault. Was he being too cruel? 

Dean drops the towel and moves toward the angel, pulling him into a hug. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Dean hushes him, petting his fingers through Cas’ hair as the angel sobs, clinging to him for comfort. “This is what I wanted, please don’t cry.” 

Cas just continues, burying his face in Dean’s chest as he weeps. Dean holds him for a long time, letting Cas shake in his grasp until he finally calms down. Suddenly, Cas pulls away from him, glaring up at Dean harshly before storming off to the bedroom in a huff, leaving Dean stunned. 

Dean lets out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sinking. His pet is clearly angry with him, and to top it all off, now his dinner is burnt. He pulls out his phone and orders takeout before going to grab the mop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was featured on The Podcast w/ Benefits! I was able to sit down with two very open-minded guys and talk about my journey with Watersports and give some behind the scenes details about this fanfic! If you're interested in listening, it's free!! Links below to the website or other listening platforms!
> 
> More Than Friends website:  
> https://mtfproductions.com/more-than-friends/2020/11/18/the-podcast-w-benefits-episode-2-is-available-now
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/episode/6yJJPxQi5cAh78ZsA5wjQO?si=jStNZffjQzC_i7QVJY5OyQ
> 
> Apple Podcasts Link: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-podcast-w-benefits/id1539335149?i=1000499247683
> 
> Also, go support my beta Mary here on A03 at unanimous_anonymous or on Tumblr under the same name!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unanimous-anonymous
> 
> If you wanna message me and just say hi, give me some ideas for the story or share some feedback in a more private place, I'm SupernaturalEmerald on Tumblr and I'm always open to talk!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/supernaturalemerald


	7. Notorious Bedwetters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up mid-piss while he's still in bed. When he realizes Dean is gone, he goes back to bed to finish what he started.  
> #Bedwetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 coming very soon! Stay tuned!

**Chapter 7**

_Notorious_ _Bedwetters_

* * *

“I don’t know, Sam, I’m pretty sure he hates me,” Dean says, sighing into his cellphone. He’s sitting at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers against the wooden table-top while he pouts. 

“Dean, it’s a cat, just give it some time to adjust. It’ll come around,” Sam says back, sounding way too confident that he’s right. 

But that’s the thing. It’s not a cat... it’s an angel... and unfortunately, angels are a lot more complex than cats. Still, he can’t exactly tell his brother that he bought an angel from a demon and is keeping it as a house pet. 

“He hasn’t let me touch him in a week, every time I try, he... uh, runs away,” Dean says, his voice bitter. 

Castiel has completely cut him off ever since he locked the bathroom door. He refuses to let Dean get anywhere near him, constantly shoving his hands away anytime Dean tries to touch him. 

“How much time does he need? I’ve had him for about a month now.” 

“You know I’m not an expert on cats, right?” Sam asks him. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m just worried. I want him to like me... and what about when I go back to work? Do you think he’ll be alright here by himself?” 

“Again, not a cat expert.” Sam says, “but I’m sure you’re overreacting. Cats usually sleep all day, anyway, right? It probably won’t even notice that you’re gone.” 

Hmm, that sounds possible... Cas _is_ in bed right now, sleeping the day away even though it’s 3:30 in the afternoon. 

“Besides, if you leave it alone all day then maybe it’ll be more affectionate with you when you get back home,” Sam suggests. 

Dean thinks about it, tapping his lip before taking a swig from his beer. 

“Yeah, I don’t know, but I hope you’re right.” 

After a little bit more conversation, Dean hangs up the phone, and sits in silence, worrying about tomorrow... 

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

It’s early in the morning, the sun hasn’t even risen yet and for some reason Dean’s phone is chiming loudly from the bedside table. Castiel glares at the strange device, the brightness of its screen making his eyes hurt. He doesn’t really understand the thing’s purpose. All he really knows is that it makes a lot of noise and Dean spends a lot of time staring and poking at it. 

Dean groans as he wakes up, and Cas is glad when he finally silences the phone, giving him some peace. Then, he crawls out of the bed, leaving a large patch of warmth behind where his body once was. Cas immediately rolls into his warm patch, soaking it up greedily as he drifts back to sleep. 

The second time he wakes up it’s because Dean is on top of him, kissing softly at his chin and dragging his hands down Cas’ body. He smells good, obviously fresh out of the shower and for a moment, it’s pleasing. The kisses are soft and gentle, and if Cas wasn’t trying to sleep then he might welcome the tender affection. 

Except, well, he _is_ trying to sleep and Dean is getting on his nerves. this is the second time he’s been woken up in the span of 20 minutes. 

He keeps his eyes sealed shut and huffs in irritation, making the man assaulting him chuckle in his ear. The sensation of his breath puffing against Cas’ skin makes him shudder but that only seems to egg Dean on. 

It’s way too early for all this and Cas can’t understand any of the words Dean is whispering to him. All he knows is that Dean is prodding at him, pressing on his bladder and keeping him awake when all he wants to do is sleep! 

He opens his eyes enough to glare at Dean, shoving the man’s hands off of him roughly and giving him a deadly look. Dean seems to freeze up in shock, his playful attitude from a moment before completely vanishing as a shocked expression colors his face. He stares at Cas like he’s hurt before pulling away. Cas just rolls onto his stomach, ignoring the other man like he has for the last week. 

Thankfully, Dean leaves him alone after that and Cas is able to drift back to sleep. 

Several hours later the sun is pouring in from the bedroom window, covering Cas’ bare skin in warm, blissful sunlight. 

He’s naked from the waist down, lying on his stomach with his dick gently tucked beneath his spread thighs, the tip hanging out just past his ball sack. It looks like he’s squashing it from the way he’s lying, but Cas is unfazed. 

He’s wearing one of Dean’s old, ratty work shirts that’s covered in tiny holes and grease stains. The human even ripped two large holes in the back so Cas’ chained up wings can poke through. 

He sighs softly, spreading his thighs even more as he shifts to find comfort. He’s deeply asleep, his eyes twitching with R.E.M. as he dreams about the clouds. How could he notwhen the situation is so perfect? 

The blankets are shoved down around his calves, keeping his feet nice and warm. The sun is on his skin and the fan across the room is osculating slowly, blowing a blast of cool air across his ass and thighs every so often, just like a gust of wind blowing through when he used to nap in the sky. 

His dreams are all so vivid, he can feel the cottony wisps against his skin, can feel the cloud squeezing around his dick... He can’t help himself. It’s all so deeply familiar that he just starts peeing. 

It starts as a dribble spilling onto the top sheet, leaving a growing little stain between his legs. It’s warm, wet, and scratchy against his skin as the piss slowly starts to spread across the mattress. 

It never once occurs to him to stop. Instead, he just shivers with relief. His bladder feels like a rock against his lower belly, stretched and filled to capacity after holding it all night long. Finally letting it out is bringing him nothing but pure, blissful relief. 

The more he goes, the more piss begins to pool between his thighs and for a second, deep within his dream, he wonders if he’s picked a bad cloud. This one must be thinner than he thought because his thighs are getting soaked as he fills it. 

He wiggles his hips, trying to bury his cock deeper in the cotton, but nothing seems to work. Every time he lets go; he just gets wetter Cas frowns as reality starts to set in. He’s moving around so much that he starts to wake up. Slowly, he opens his eyes and things begin to make sense again. 

He’s not in the sky... he’s in Dean’s bed... pissing himself. 

A hard jolt of fright runs through him like a bucket of cold water being dumped down his back. He pinches off his flow, scrambling to get out of the bed. 

_Oh no_ . Dean _hates_ it when Cas wets the bed and the damage is _obvious._ The blue top sheet is stained indigo everywhere Cas’ piss has touched, there’s no way he can hide this... Dean is going to be so upset with him. 

Hot embarrassment blooms across Cas’ cheeks as he looks at his telling little puddle right smack-dab in the middle of the mattress. He hates it when Dean scolds him for this kind of thing... pissing in his sleep is so natural to him. It all felt so real. He would’ve sworn he could feel the cloud all around him just moments ago when he let go. Was that really just a dream? 

Cas dances in place to keep himself from pissing anymore. He still needs to go and now that he’s awake and standing on his feet it feels like his bladder is throbbing with urgency. He pinches himself to stop the constant stream of dribbles that are coming out and takes off, walking briskly out of the room. 

He has to find Dean. At least then he can apologize for what he’s done and get permission to finish. 

He rushes through the apartment, looking through every room. There's no sign of Dean anywhere, not even in the bathroom, which is still locked. Cas growls at the door, tugging on it impatiently. If Dean wasn’t here, where could he possibly be? 

Cas thinks for a minute, trying to figure it out. Every now and then Dean will leave and then return with several plastic bags filled with food. Maybe that’s where he went? 

Cas whimpers loudly, shivering with need as a few more hot drops slide down his legs. He’s dripping all over the place, desperate to just finish what he started. 

Then it hits him: if Dean isn't here then Cas didn’t have to wait. He could piss right now and let Dean discover the mess later. It isn’t his fault he can’t hold it. 

He rushes over to his spot in the bedroom where Dean usually makes him pee. The carpet feels different here and is slightly stained from the amount of times Cas has urinated in the same spot. 

He takes the familiar stance, just about to let loose when a dirty little thought crawls through his head like an eerie black shadow in a horror movie. Cas looks over his shoulder at the bed behind him, his telling little puddle staring back. 

_If Dean wasn’t here..._ _he could finish in the bed._

God, that makes a shiver rush down his spine and his bladder just _ache._ He actually whimpers as the toxic thought corrupts his mind. 

Despite how much Dean hates it, Cas loves pissing in the bed. It’s soft, just like the clouds... It feels like home. He could lay on his stomach and just lose himself, letting it all rush out while he’s completely relaxed... 

Cas chews his bottom lip as he stands there, dribbling against the carpet beneath his bare feet. 

He misses the clouds so much and if Dean was going to yell at him anyway... why not finish what he started? Dean didn’t need to know that Cas woke up in time to stop himself, maybe he would believe the whole thing was just one big accident? 

Cas rushes over to the bed, dancing in front of it. Was he really going to do this? 

He holds his breath, climbing back into the bed and gasping as little leaks make their way onto the mattress. He quickly grabs the comforter, gathering it up into a giant mound before shoving his hips against the fabric. He sinks down onto his stomach, letting his body relax. 

His bladder is aching, desperate to spill, but now it’s like he’s got stage-fright. He’s dying to go, but he’s so nervous that Dean will come home and catch him in the act. He lets out a few hot spurts, rutting his hips against the fabric and then closes his eyes, focusing on the pillowy comforter all around him. It’s not a cloud, but Cas still just wants to soak it. 

He releases the breath he’s been holding, his body relaxing even deeper, and then, with a little whine from the back of his throat, Cas finally starts to pee again. A steady little stream starts to pour out of him, rushing right into the depths of the comforter he’s laying against, spreading across the fabric like some kind of liquid wildfire. It’s warm, wet, and familiar and Cas can’t help the shudder that starts at the top of his scalp and rushes all the way down his spine to the soles of his feet. 

Suddenly it’s like he’s back in the sky, filling the clouds like he’s supposed to. His aching wings flutter beneath their chains as his little stream morphs into a full-on torrent. The next thing he knows, it’s hissing, rushing out of him full-force, leaving his comforter-cloud creation absolutely sodden as it pours out of him like a river. 

He moans gently every few seconds, euphoria filling his body as he’s finally able to let go. He can feel his bladder deflating and he ruts into the sodden comforter, burying his face in the pillow beneath his head as he just lets it come. 

He pisses for at least a minute; his mind completely empty and his body boneless against the bed as he goes, pushing out every drop until finally he’s got nothing else to give and his stream abruptly dies, dripping to a stop. 

He lays with his hips pressed into the warmth until finally, it becomes cold. Then, with a shudder, he crawls out of the bed, biting his bottom lip and surveying the new damage. 

An entire night's worth of piss is now seeping into the mattress. The comforter is gleaming with the amount of liquid it has soaked up, and his thighs and the belly of his shirt are visibly damp. Dean is absolutely going to kill him, and yet, Cas is hard as a rock. 

He filled a cloud for the first time in _weeks_ and his body is aching for release. He needs his reward. 

If only angels weren’t forbidden from touching themselves. He’s so pent up that it almost hurts... He whimpers, wishing Dean were home. He knew that the man would whisper softly in his ear, telling Cas all kinds of things he couldn’t understand as he pressed his fingers deep inside of him, unwiring Cas’ brain with each touch... 

He gasps, his cock twitching. Cas squeezes his hands into fists to resist, whining out in frustration. God, he’s so angry! It was his own fault that he hadn’t gotten off in days; every time Dean came around; he’d chased him off because he’s so furious about the bathroom door. 

For God’s sake, the thing is still locked and Dean isn’t even here! 

Honestly, he deserved to have his bed to be pissed in. 

Cas angrily starts gathering up the piss-soaked sheets and comforter, carrying them out onto the attached balcony. The last thing he wants is the human scolding him and potentially spanking him like he did on Castiel’s first night here. It would be better if he could hide it. 

He carefully drapes the wet blankets over the edge of the balcony so they’ll dry in the sunlight before backing up one of the patio chairs against the sheet to keep the wind from blowing it away. He thinks it shouldn’t take long for the sun to dry them. 

When he comes back inside, he drags the osculating fan across the room and aims it at the bed, hoping to dry his telling mess before Dean comes home and sees it. 

That’s really the best he can do. If only there was a faster way of drying things...then Dean might never catch him. 

After he’s cleaned up the best that he can, Cas goes to the living room, finding the television already on and waiting for him. He plops down on the couch and waits for Dean to return.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was featured on The Podcast w/ Benefits! I was able to sit down with two very open-minded guys and talk about my journey with Watersports and give some behind the scenes details about this fanfic! If you're interested in listening, it's free!! Links below to the website or other listening platforms!
> 
> More Than Friends website:  
> https://mtfproductions.com/more-than-friends/2020/11/18/the-podcast-w-benefits-episode-2-is-available-now
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/episode/6yJJPxQi5cAh78ZsA5wjQO?si=jStNZffjQzC_i7QVJY5OyQ
> 
> Apple Podcasts Link: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-podcast-w-benefits/id1539335149?i=1000499247683
> 
> Also, go support my beta Mary here on A03 at unanimous_anonymous or on Tumblr under the same name!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unanimous-anonymous
> 
> If you wanna message me and just say hi, give me some ideas for the story or share some feedback in a more private place, I'm SupernaturalEmerald on Tumblr and I'm always open to talk!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/supernaturalemerald


	8. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally comes home after a long day of work and Cas shows him how much he missed him. #LapWetting #Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little bit of fluff to this chapter because the finale sucked and I needed some extra Destiel love.
> 
> Also, you likely remember that I had Chapter 7 written as part one, this is technically part two but I decided to just leave them as individual chapters lol, sorry for the change. Enjoy the story and please leave a comment! Thanks everyone!

**Chapter 8:**

_Wish You Were Here_

* * *

Hours... it’s been hours and Dean is still not here. 

Panic is thick in his blood, making him want to vibrate out of his own skin. Where could Dean possibly be? He’s never been away for this long before. It’s already starting to get dark;  the sun will be setting soon!

Cas is wandering around aimlessly, feeling trapped within the walls of the apartment, just like he’s trapped within the walls of his mind. It’s absolutely racing, tearing itself apart as he tries to figure out why in the world Dean has left him.

Deep down he already knows though; he’s been rejecting Dean for weeks! And after the way he shoved him away this morning, it was no wonder he left. 

What if that was the final straw? What if Dean was so hurt that he just up and left with no plans to return?

Cas’ breaths are starting to come more frequently. He’s gasping, slipping into full-on panic. No way, there is just no way. Would Dean do that? Is he really so cruel that he would just disappear from Cas’ life after yanking him out of his and forcing him here to live this Hell?!

What has Cas done? He must have angered his Heavenly Father somehow in order to be punished like this. He had always been so diligent at his job, loving his work and never once stepping out of line... What has he done to deserve this?

Cas makes it back to the front door and tugs on it, hoping that this time it will open. Instead, it just shakes within the doorframe, not budging. 

And honestly, what would he even do if the door opened? He doesn’t know anything about Earth or humans. With his wings chained up behind his back, he couldn’t fly... and even if he could, would Heaven take him back after all the sins he’d committed with Dean?

Cas starts gasping again, walking to the bedroom to keep from hyperventilating. The balcony door is still open with the sheets that he set out earlier are flapping in the wind. He walks outside to grab them and carries them back into the house, desperate to keep his mind occupied. He is thinking way too much. Dean will come back. He just... has to. 

He decides to do something that he has watched the human do every morning. He’s going to make the bed.

He laid his hand on the spot where he had laid and pissed earlier that morning, noticing that it felt dry to the touch, even when he presses down on it. That’s right, Dean’s been gone long enough for the bed to dry...

Cas chews his bottom lip as he roughly yanks the sheets onto the bed, stressing about getting it perfect. He does it exactly the same way as Dean always does, hoping to make the human proud when he finally gets home.

_ If  _ he ever comes home... 

Cas drags his hand across the comforter until every wrinkle is gone.

More; he needs to do more to keep himself from thinking. He immediately turns and grabs the fan that he had aimed at the bed earlier to help it dry and drags it back to where it normally sits in the corner of the room. 

There, now the bedroom is perfect... Dean will never know that Cas completely emptied his bladder in the bed earlier that morning.

Cas looks down at the ground, feeling a wave of sudden fear well up in his chest and start choking him. What if Dean never comes back? What’s he going to do? 

Cas’ breaths are coming rapidly again and he has to fight down the urge to cry. He is shuddering and gasping deeply as tears fill his eyes. He misses Dean... and he honestly never thought he would ever feel this way. Cas has such hatred for the human after he yanked him out of his life, but still, this is much worse. Cas is all by himself, completely caged from the world. He’s going to go crazy if Dean doesn’t come home soon.

* * *

It’s been 8 hours of hard, manual labor. 

He’s forgotten just how much he hates being covered in grease and having constant sweat running down his brow. In fact, quarantine has made him forget a lot of things about his job. Like, how bad his feet hurt from standing all day, or how achy his body gets when he’s bent over someone’s car. 

Worst of all, he couldn’t keep a clear head. All day long he was worrying about Cas. He was sure that the angel had clawed a hole through the wall, trying to get out of the apartment. He’d be devasted if Cas found a way out and Dean never got to see him again. 

He can’t keep his eyes off the clock. Every few minutes he’s checking, trying to calculate just how much longer he has to be there before he finally gets to go home. 

When the clock finally hits 5 pm, Dean is the first one out the door. 

His way home is a long, traffic-filled drive. Every light is against him, turning red and staying there for an ungodly amount of time before letting him pass. It was like the Universe was purposely trying to slow him down. As if his first day back to work wasn’t hard enough. He just wants to get home and make sure Cas is okay... he’s missed him so much. 

When his apartment building finally comes into view, he sighs out in victory, like he’s finally won the battle he’s been fighting all day. 

Finally, he’s home. 

Several scenarios run through Dean’s head as he pulls into his usual parking place, turning off his car. He can’t help but try to predict what he’s about to walk into, he needs to be mentally prepared for disaster... He’s sure that the apartment will be a mess, everything turned upside-down with little puddles spread out all over the place... 

He’s likely going to have to mop again... maybe he should start unlocking the bathroom door for Cas while he’s away? 

Dean slides out of his car and walks up the sidewalk, preparing his keys for the door. 

Maybe it’s worse than that, maybe Cas hasn’t even noticed that he’s been gone? 

Cas ignores him so much lately, maybe he was happy to be left alone? Maybe he was glad Dean left? 

Dean slides the key into the lock, quickly opening the door and stepping inside. A rush of cool air hits him and he’s surprised to find that everything is still in order. There’s no mess... 

He’s barely out of his coat when the angel comes barreling out of the bedroom, staring at Dean with wide, owlish, blue eyes. His mouth is hanging open, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing right before him. 

Dean gives Cas a smile and speaks to him and within seconds the angel is lunging at Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and pulling him into a hug. 

Dean just stands there, frozen in shock. Cas is hugging him? No, more like he’s clinging to him, squeezing him like he’s actually missed him. It takes Dean a few seconds to recover, but then he eagerly wraps his arms around the angel, kissing against his forehead and sliding his fingers into his feathery soft hair. 

“Hi, baby, did you miss me?” Dean whispers breathlessly, keeping his voice as soft as possible. He can feel the tension in Cas’ body and he wants to calm him down now that he was finally home. 

The longer Cas clings to Dean the more his mind is blown. He still can’t fathom the idea that Cas has actually noticed he was even gone in the first place... 

After about a minute Cas lets out a little sigh and Dean feels his body relax like he’s totally relieved. He pulls away from Dean, looking up at the man innocently. Their eyes lock together in a stare and Dean can’t help but lean forward to steal a kiss. 

Cas just stands there, seemingly stunned by the action. That gives Dean time to step out of the entryway, shutting the door behind him. 

It isn’t long until Cas is following him through the living room while Dean starts looking for puddles. Cas is a storm cloud angel, there’s got to be a few messes, right? 

The weird thing is, he isn’t finding any. 

“Haven't you peed today?” Dean asks, turning to look at his shadow. Cas just squints at him like he’s trying to decode what Dean is saying. 

Dean goes to check the bedroom and Cas follows behind him, sticking to his side like glue. He gets a guilty look on his face and squirms around a little when Dean starts checking the bed, but Dean can’t find any evidence of Cas peeing anywhere... 

Suddenly, Dean seems to remember a piece of information Crowley had told him a while back,  _ “It will likely pee all over the house and you won’t even notice.”  _

Damn, had what Crowley said really been true? He can’t find a trace anywhere. Dean frowns, slightly disappointed, but also relieved at the same time. He didn’t necessarily want to clean up piss, he’s happy to see the place is still clean. 

Satisfied with the state of things, Dean starts to relax. 

“Baby, I’m so happy that you didn’t make a mess,” Dean tells him, smiling down at the angel in front of him while he cards his fingers through Cas’ hair. The angel closes his eyes in delight, holding onto Dean’s hand that’s cupping his cheek while Dean brushes his thumb back and forth across his skin. Cas seems to smile, the ends of his mouth turning upward as he sinks into Dean’s hold. 

Dean can’t help but smile back at him as he tries to wrap his mind around just how magnificent Cas truly is. A creature from the sky, made to sustain the earth. He’s the whole universe, crammed into such a beautiful body. The sky shines through his eyes, his hair is wild like the wind and his wings are like the birds he used to fly miles above. 

He’s so gorgeous, standing there in Dean’s old, ratty, work shirt with nothing else on and not an ounce of shame. His legs are long and lean and his feet are bare and his cock is hanging freely between his legs. It’s absolutely enough to drive Dean crazy in the best kind of way. 

“God, I missed you,” Dean admits, his body sagging as if the confession was weighing him down and just saying it has lifted the weight from him. He stares down into Castiel’s vibrant blue eyes and wishes he never had to return to work again. 

“I’m so sorry that I had to leave you all day,” Dean says, genuinely feeling guilty. He knows that Cas doesn’t understand him, he can tell by the way the angel squints up at him in confusion, but he can’t help but tell him how he feels. He almost feels like he needs Cas’ forgiveness. 

“I hope your day wasn’t as bad as mine.” 

The two stare at each other for a while longer until Dean’s bladder finally wins out. It had been a long drive home and he hasn’t gone since lunch, so he has no choice but to pull away from the angel. 

Cas follows him everywhere he goes. 

He waits for Dean outside the bathroom door, hovers close when Dean goes to the kitchen to cook himself some dinner and even sits down at the table, watching Dean while he eats. 

Dean is so pleased to have the angel by his side, without thinking he goes right back into talking to Cas, enjoying the company. It gives him an excuse to rant about his first day back on the job. 

Once Dean finishes his dinner, he gets up to set his dishes in the sink. When he turns around, he finds Cas right behind him, staring at him with squinted eyes. Dean startles slightly and then chuckles. Obviously, Cas is worried that Dean is going to run off and leave him... which makes Dean feel incredibly guilty. 

He leans forward and gives Castiel a reassuring kiss. 

“It’s alright, baby, I’m not going anywhere else today,” He promises, making his way to the couch with the angel in tow. 

Now that he’s eaten, he just wants to sit down; his legs and feet are aching... He’s not used to standing all day anymore. Plus, there’s a new episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. recorded and Dean can’t wait to get to it. He plops down on the couch and is shocked when Cas quickly climbs into his lap, claiming that spot as his and nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

A huge smile breaks out across Dean's face. His heart jumps in his chest at the amount of affection Cas is showing him. 

Maybe Sam was right? Maybe Cas just needed a little space? 

Either way, this is awesome and he hopes the cuddles and attention never end. He rubs his hand up and down Cas’ back while the angel settles against him. Then, he kicks off his shoes and starts his show.

* * *

Cas had always thought that he had known true comfort by sleeping on literal clouds his entire life, but nothing compares to being curled up on Dean’s chest. There’s something so reassuring about the man’s steady heartbeat thumping in his ear, but best of all is his body heat. It’s constant and all-encompassing, radiating off him in gentle waves that have Cas on the edge of sleep. 

Dean is lost in his show, watching it intently while he strokes Cas’ aching wings beneath their chains. They haven’t stretched out in days, but Dean’s gentle touches are making them flutter with bliss. 

He’s way too relaxed against the man he doesn’t even like. 

He can’t help it though, he’s so beyond grateful that the human actually returned to him that he’ll never let Dean out of his sight again. He needs the man to know that he doesn’t want him leaving anymore, so he’s going to bathe Dean in affection until he understands. 

Cas blinks slowly, fascinated with the television as he watches whatever show it is that Dean has playing. He can’t help but squirm around a bit, there’s a weight growing in his bladder that’s becoming harder to ignore, even when he’s completely engrossed in the TV. Dean doesn’t seem to notice though; he never once looks away from the screen. 

Cas doesn’t really understand what’s happening on the show, all he knows is that the humans in it have a lot of sex and Dean seems to find that very enjoyable. He watches with unwavering attention as the humans throw each other around and jump out of their clothes. 

The thing that fascinates Cas though isn’t when their bodies connect... but when their mouths do. The humans press their lips against each other, almost like they’re trying to slowly devour one another. It’s strange and alluring and it makes Cas want to try it. 

Then he remembers, Dean had pressed his lips to Cas’ twice today already... but it had happened so fast that Cas didn’t really get to feel it... not like the humans on TV were. They were touching their lips so slowly, expressing passion... Cas touches his own lips in curiosity, running his fingertips against the soft skin. 

His body is achy and needy. He should’ve used the comforter after he soaked it earlier, but he had been so nervous that he didn’t go through with it. Now, he’s been backed up for so long that he’s starving for attention and Dean is the only place where he knows he can get relief. 

Cas pulls away from Dean a little bit, staring at his mouth with heavily squinted eyes. Almost like his lips are a puzzle that Cas is trying to solve. After a few seconds of staring Dean looks away from the screen and mirrors Cas’ confused expression when he notices the angel gazing at him so seriously. 

“What?” he asks, chuckling slightly like he finds Cas’ confusion to be funny. 

Cas leans forward, mimicking what he saw on the television. He puckers his lips forward and presses them against Dean’s plush mouth in a soft little peck. 

Dean jolts beneath him, clearly shocked by the action, and his bold green eyes come into sight as he stares at Cas in shock. 

“Did you just kiss me?” he whispers. 

Castiel’s eyebrow furrow deeply as he tries to understand what Dean has said to him. 

Thankfully Dean seems to understand his confusion because he starts sitting up in his seat, the TV forgotten behind them. 

“You,” Dean whispers, pointing to Cas. 

“Kiss,” he says next, touching Cas’ lips with his finger softly. 

“Me,” he says last, pointing to himself, and it all seems to click into place. 

Cas touches his own lips in understanding. 

Dean leans forward, solidifying the knowledge with a gentle peck. His lips are so plush and soft against Cas’ mouth that it makes Cas want to melt like candle wax. 

“Kiss,” Dean repeats and Cas starts nodding in confirmation. 

Tingles run across Cas' lips and he finds that he deeply likes the magnetic feel of their mouths moving together... He wants more, slower, just like it looked on TV. He leans closer and presses his mouth against Dean’s again, making the man beneath him gasp in bliss. 

It’s all fun and games until Dean suddenly snaps out of his stupor and takes control. He takes Cas’ face in his hands and pulls him into a slow, soft, mind-numbing kiss. All too quickly Cas is forgetting all the reasons he doesn’t like Dean and he’s leaning forward, chasing Dean’s mouth for everything the man will give him. 

Dean touches Cas’ chin, staring deeply into his eyes before he slowly places each kiss. It’s like he’s handpicking each spot before pressing his lips there, just to drive Cas completely crazy. And it’s working too, Cas’ entire body is waking up in ways he’s never even known were possible. 

He wiggles in Dean’s lap when his bladder suddenly makes itself known again. He finds himself shifting around desperately, trying to get comfortable. Then, the next thing Cas knows, he’s panting to the ceiling as Dean starts placing kisses against his neck and collarbone, licking and sucking at the skin there like he’s hungry for it. 

Castiel feels like he’s on fire, burning with the sparks of bliss that Dean is sending across his skin. He is fully ablaze, sizzling with need and gasping with want. He wants Dean to devour him, wants to feel those lips on every inch of his body. 

Cas’ groin pulses and he has to fight back the urge to start pissing. He grabs himself, trying to hold back the piss that needs to pour out. He’s being so well rewarded, but he still needs to piss, his body has never been so confused. The reward is supposed to come afterward and now he’s stuck holding it. 

They must’ve been kissing for hours by now because Cas’ body is weak and strung out from holding back. He’s dripping constantly against Dean’s stomach while he rocks against him, his mouth all tangled up with Dean’s. 

His bottom half is completely naked, so Dean must feel the leaks he’s spilling against his shirt while his cock rubs against the fabric. 

“Baby, do you have to piss?” Dean asks and Cas’ entire body pulsates with want. He definitely understands this question; it’s one Dean asks him all the time. 

Dean takes full hold of Cas’ cock, pushing back his foreskin when he begins to stroke him, sending hard waves of pleasure flowing right up Cas’ spine. His whole body lights up like electric and he can’t help the dribbles that start to rush out all over Dean’s hand. 

Dean doesn’t even seem to notice, he’s still peppering him with kisses, keeping his mind completely sedated with the constant wave of bliss flowing through him. 

Finally, Cas lets out a little whimper and nods his head, answering Dean as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

Dean groans softly, sucking the bolt of Cas’ jaw. 

“Are you gonna do it right here?” Dean asks breathlessly, raising his eyebrows at Cas and pointing to his lap. Cas understands the jist of Dean’s question and thinks about it while he rocks his hips forward against him. The thought is burning up his mind. He does want to do it right here. He wants to  _ soak _ Dean. 

He knows that he would like it. Dean is already gasping for breath while he stares at Cas, waiting for his answer. It’s obvious that Dean wants this, and Cas wants him to stay. He never wants to wake up and find an empty bed again. 

If he rewarded the human the way the human rewarded him... maybe he would stay around? 

Cas whimpers softly, nodding his head and biting his bottom lip as he shifts in Dean’s lap, trying to get himself comfortable enough to start pissing. 

“Ooh, fuck,” Dean groans out desperately. His hands slide up Cas’ hips, gripping him tightly enough to leave bruises behind, but Cas doesn’t care. He’s wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, relaxing and concentrating, trying to get his stream going. 

There’s this tense moment where they’re both waiting. Both of them equally anxious for Cas’ stream to start. Dean leans close to him, breathing his air and pressing his lips to Cas’ almost like he’s trying to encourage him. 

“Go on, then,” He whispers, squeezing the globes of Cas’ ass. 

Cas kind of falls against Dean’s chest, his stream starting suddenly. 

He sits up, spreads his legs, and whispers a gentle, “Oh,” as his stream starts. It arcs out of him and collides with Dean’s lap in a heated rush, spreading across his jeans rapidly. 

The two of them gasp together and soon enough they’re both moaning. 

It drives Dean crazy the way Cas’ piss runs right through his jeans, soaking his cock and thighs like there’s nothing there in the first place. The wet heat of it is enveloping his cock, drops of it sliding down the length, absolutely driving him crazy, he leans his head back against the couch cushion, moaning toward the ceiling. 

Cas does nothing to stop it, instead, he’s clinging to Dean and panting as it hisses out of him. All he can do is sit there and moan out softly as his stream runs free, colliding with the button on Dean’s jeans as he sits there, completely soaking the two of them. 

Part of him wants to hold back and try to stop this, but what’s the point when Dean looks like he’s in absolute bliss? He’s gripping Cas’ hips tightly, his voice rumbling through him like a deep growl. His entire body is tight all over, and he looks totally content to just be covered in it. 

He pulls Cas closer, kissing him slowly while he continues to piss all over him, his stream still running hot and strong across Dean’s lower stomach while the man stares into his eyes. 

It feels wild and crazy to be kissed so tenderly while his bladder is voiding at the same time. Two simple pleasures are mixing dangerously, making Cas’ body tighten up all over. This is better than any reward he’s ever been given by the clouds; his body is lit up, burning with desire as he empties all over Dean. 

“Oh, you really had to go, didn’t ya?” Dean asks in a hushed whisper when Cas is still peeing on him after a full-on minute. He starts dragging his fingers against Cas’ asshole and suddenly Cas’ cock is sputtering to a stop as he gets too hard to keep going. 

Suddenly Dean’s fingers are working their way inside of him and pressing in all the right places. Cas yelps out in pleasure, his spine bowing as he arches against Dean's chest. Dean’s wet shirt drags against his cock as he ruts against it and he can’t help himself when he cums suddenly, losing that all over Dean’s shirt too. 

Dean is cooing at him, kissing at Cas’ ears as he crumbles against him, his poor, tired body trying to recover. 

He looks up at Dean with a sense of urgency when the last of his stream suddenly starts up again, running along Dean’s hip as he finishes. He just can’t hold back anymore; all he can do is blush deeply as the last of his piss runs free. 

Dean just pulls Cas closer, kissing him softly as Cas rewarms his lap with a second wave of piss. Dean sighs hotly, shifting around. His little pet angel just had a huge accident all over his lap... He can't get his cock to calm down. He is hard as a rock, shifting around in his sodden jeans. 

It takes a few seconds longer than Dean would expect for Cas to finally stop pissing. When his stream finally dies Dean pulls back, unbuttoning his jeans and releasing his cock, looking at Cas in the eyes. 

“Baby, let me fuck you,” Dean requests in an achy voice and Cas’ whole body shudders with the idea of it. He remembers that word from the last time Dean whispered it in his ear, shortly after he soaked his lap on the toilet seat. 

Despite cumming a few minutes ago, his angel libido is kicking in. Cas is already finding himself hard and he’s been so backed up that he wants to cum again. He eagerly nods his head and Dean starts adjusting them, lining Cas up so all he has to do is press himself down. 

Within the next couple of seconds, Dean is looking at him for confirmation, and when Cas gives him a single nod everything changes. Suddenly, Dean is inside of him, filling his body with screaming hot bliss. He’s never felt so full in his life. 

Every thrust brings a wave of fresh pleasure pounding up his spine. They’re hot and sweaty and Dean’s hands are everywhere across his skin. He’s drowning Cas in kisses and cradling Cas in his arms as he makes love to him. 

Cas can’t stop himself from pushing back against each thrust. It feels so good that it hurts, aching through his body in a raw, needy kind of way. He never wants their bodies separated again. He always wants Dean inside of him. 

Cas fingers squeeze tightly at Dean’s biceps as the man rocks up into him faster and faster. He’s gasping and panting so fast that he must be desperate for oxygen and Cas is right there with him, whining and crying out in pure bliss as the man moves him to insanity. 

God, he feels so good that it must be a sin. Never once has he been so completely consumed with heat and passion. He feels his brain blown to pieces with Dean’s hips slam into him for a final time, the man’s body quaking as he fills Cas with his thick, hot cum. 

Cas gasps loudly, his body locking up and spilling over into Dean’s hand as he milks his cock for everything he’s worth. 

For a long time, they just sit there, kissing and breathing each other in as they recover. It takes ages for both of them to come down from the rush, but eventually, Dean moves Cas to stand up. His legs are wobbly like Jell-o and he struggles to stand. 

Dean seems to examine the couch after he stands up too and, of course, the fabric is soaked with the amount of piss that Cas just let out. Dean just sighs before he drags Cas to the bathroom, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He pulls Cas’ shirt off and then strips out of his own sodden clothes before pulling Cas into the shower. 

For a long time, the two of them stand under the water just... holding each other. Dean places Cas in a special spot just so the stream of water doesn’t soak and weigh down his wings and he slowly runs his hands over Cas’ body, cleaning him from head to toe. 

Cas stares up at the man washing him lovingly, feeling adoration burning for the human all the way down to his core. They had made a mess of each other, but now, Dean is cleaning him up and whispering softly to him as he washes Cas clean. 

Castiel’s favorite part of it all has to be when Dean washes his hair. The way the man's fingers massage his scalp have him feeling completely relaxed and at ease. Nothing else matters and the stresses of the day have completely melted away as Dean works up a lather and then rinses Cas of all the shampoo. 

Finally, the two step out of the shower and Dean dries Cas off, taking particular care to make sure every ounce of his body is dry before he walks into the bedroom and gets a new t-shirt for Cas. 

Once all is said and done, they climb into the bed and Cas is endlessly thankful that Dean has been gone long enough for the mattress to dry. They cuddle up around each other and Cas is sure as he falls asleep that Dean will never leave him again... Today was just a one-off and Dean will surely stay home from now on. 

When Cas wakes up the next morning, his heart is shattered to find the bed empty beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was featured on The Podcast w/ Benefits! I was able to sit down with two very open-minded guys and talk about my journey with Watersports and give some behind the scenes details about this fanfic! If you're interested in listening, it's free!! Links below to the website or other listening platforms!
> 
> More Than Friends website:  
> https://mtfproductions.com/more-than-friends/2020/11/18/the-podcast-w-benefits-episode-2-is-available-now
> 
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/episode/6yJJPxQi5cAh78ZsA5wjQO?si=jStNZffjQzC_i7QVJY5OyQ
> 
> Apple Podcasts Link: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-podcast-w-benefits/id1539335149?i=1000499247683
> 
> Also, go support my beta Mary here on A03 at unanimous_anonymous or on Tumblr under the same name!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unanimous-anonymous
> 
> If you wanna message me and just say hi, give me some ideas for the story or share some feedback in a more private place, I'm SupernaturalEmerald on Tumblr and I'm always open to talk!  
> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/supernaturalemerald


End file.
